DS: Draft
by Sillusion
Summary: Story has been re-written under the name "Diminishing Soul". Read that instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a lot more money to spend. "Disclaimer no Jutsu!"**

_Summary: When summoning the Death God- Something went wrong. Yondaime survived- And foresaw the dangers of Naruto's life. Now, Naruto is taken care of by the caring healer, legendary sucker and erotic novelist for his own protection. From Konoha... And Akatsuki._

Long ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed, outliving the oldest of humans. With one swing of a tail it would cause earthquakes and destroy mountains. With another, a tsunami would initiate or volcanoes could erupt.

To counter the "Kyuubi no Kitsune", Ninjas gathered to fight it. But none could match its power.

For reasons unknown, the Nine tailed Fox- King of the tailed demons, Kyuubi, had set its sights on a hidden ninja village that was still recovering from the third ninja war. The village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. The death toll was enormous, and it was rising with every passing second.

"Hold it here until the Yondaime arrives!" roared an injured Jounin, as he whipped his head up to face the red demonic mass in front of him. He wiped his forehead clean of blood and sweat before running full pelt, and becoming no more than a blur of dark green in his attempt to occupy the powerful monster fox. Another ninja was thrown back, a few meters away from the previous Ninja.

"Don't let it get any closer to the village!" He shouted, as he felt his head spin for a moment. He corrected his movements, caught his breath, and leapt back up to fight the Kyuubi.

The strongest off all the ninja -known as the Yondaime Hokage - sealed the Kyuubi in a battle to the death. And an impossibly bright light fazed through the Kyuubi. But his technique failed. Dying on the battle field, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure was lain by Gamabunta- The head of the toad summons- with two medical Nins fruitlessly attempting to heal his wounds.

"Rin… Hiniateru… You can't heal this…" The blond Hokage said, his words were meant to protect them, even so close to his own death. "You have to let me go." Rin kept glaring straight at Yondaime's broken body, while charging her chakra through it. "Rin… I'll tell Obito how you feel." He muttered softly as Gamabunta puffed away with no more chakra to bind it to the Earth.

The girl stopped. Hiniateru, the pregnant Hyuuga stared at the blond Hokage for a moment. Half out of incredulity and half out of pity. Pity for the Hokage whose eardrums might explode from the soon to be yelling Medic-Nin... Who was about to explode with anger.

"BAKA-SENSEI! I'M NOT STOPPING!" Rin growled, "now, shut up. If you don't- Hokage or not- you'll die faster!" The Yondaime shrank away as Hiniateru felt a sweat drop slide down her face. '_I'd better not get on the wrong side of Rin…_' she thought and began subconsciously inching away from the volatile medic-nin. "Hiniateru, have you got enough Chakra to keep going?" Rin asked her softly, her eyes on her sensei's heaving chest. His breathing was slowing down.

"I'm okay Rin. I can keep going." Hiniateru confirmed, placing her hands above the Hokage's bruised abdomen. Rin stiffened as she felt a presence behind Hiniateru.

"No. You can't." A cold voice came from behind her.

"And you're point being here is…?" Rin said, restraining another growl.

"Well, Sarutobi-Sensei asked me to help him keep these Ninjas alive." The voice replied, her cool tone now had a hint of mirth.

"TSUNADE! YOU'RE HERE!" Rin yelled happily, collapsing on her back. "And about time eh Hiniateru? I was really starting to lose it there…"

"Starting? Rin- you've always lost it. When you were made Minato's subordinate he must have dropped you on your head in the bell test…" The blond carried on casually. Tsunade wasn't just any ninja. She was a medical ninja with "Inhuman Strength", perfect Chakra control and self-healing… She could heal any wound. Remove any poison. And she could do it fast.

"Uhh, Tsunade, how did you get here so fast?" Hiniateru interjected, stopping the oncoming fight. "Last I heard you were in Southern Wind Country."

"Jiraiya summoned Gamashabu to get me here. He's conferring with Sarutobi. I'm here to stabilise the conditions of the Ninja that have been wounded." She said, answering all possible questions that could have branched off from a short answer. "Help the others." She paused. "…Hiniateru, is it true that pregnancy holds back the mother's Byakuugan?"

"Yes, otherwise I'd be more of a help today." The Hyuuga replied softly, "so far all I've done is get in your way."

"This is true." Tsunade said matter-of-factly. "Oh well, support Rin's medical jutsu while I focus on the Hokage." The two kunoichi left slowly, with Rin throwing dark looks at Tsunade, and Hiniateru dragging her slightly so they could do their duty.

* * *

"So Minato, lets see what's wrong here…" Tsunade said briskly forming some hand seals, then pushing an even amount of Chakra through his body.

"NARUTO!" The Hokage yelled, jolting up.

"… The kamaboko type?" She asked slowly, one eye twitching with annoyance. "YOU ALMOST DIE AND YOU TALK ABOUT FISH PASTE?!"

"No, the baby! Naruto Uzumaki! The only way to defeat Kyuubi… I sealed it inside Naruto." He said quietly, his voice dropping down to a whisper. "Why am I alive?"

"You were dying. But I brought you back." Tsunade's eyes widened at his choice of words. "You were meant to die?"

"I'd summoned Shinigami to take my soul in order to destroy the Kyuubi's physical body! Its spiritual form was then transferred to Naruto!"

"Then… What went wrong?"

"I don't know… Wait. Where's Kushina?" Yondaime asked suddenly his tone urgent.

"Kushina? The Whirlpool kunoichi? Kushina?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"Yes, we… We're engaged- Where is she?" Minato sputtered, as he felt a red tinge creep up his neck.

"Really?!" Tsunade questioned in amazement… Unwittingly placing more chakra into the technique she was forming than required.

"Tsunade pay attention!" The Yondaime said loudly, through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, well what do you know? The added Chakra seems to have healed your wound." Tsunade said thoughtfully, "even though it isn't visible I can't be sure. Head to the hospital, I'll deal with a few wounds here, first."

"But Tsunade," Minato said softly, "what about your Haemophobia?"

"… Well… I can't be afraid of it forever. And I can't just let _everyone _die now can I?" She said slowly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll look around for Kushina too. Just go to the hospital and I'll see you there soon."

"Okay. Hey, Tsunade... Can I go see Ero-Sennin first?"

"Jiraiya's with Saru-Sensei. See him later..."

"... You're not the boss of me."

"You want to test that theory, Hokage-_teme_?"

* * *

**A/N:**

-This is just a beta chapter. The later chapters will be many times as long...

-Hyuuga Hiniateru is quite obviously, Hinata's mother. She is also an OC.

-Neither of these characters will make big impacts on the story, but will be making appearances at times.

-Rin (who is Kakashi & Obito's team mate in "Kakashi Gaiden") will be making appearences aswell.

-"Gamashabu" translates roughly to quick frog. It's also an OC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a lot more money to spend. "Disclaimer no Jutsu!"**

_Summary: When summoning the Death God- Something went wrong. Yondaime survived- And foresaw the dangers of Naruto's life. Now, Naruto is taken care of by the caring healer, legendary sucker and erotic novelist for his own protection. From Konoha... And Akatsuki._

It was late at night, and at Konoha's only hospital, the Hokage was getting down to business…

"Ugh, Yondaime, control yourself!"

"Ah… Why are you making this so hard for me woman?!"

"Unh! Stop… Right, there!

"Please… I'm so close!"

"Please! Right _stay_ there!" The woman growled then pushed the blonde Hokage back into his hospital bed, "STAY RIGHT THERE! I know there are a lot of things you have to do- or think you have to, but you almost died. Stay still. Stay in bed… Or I promise you… This will not be as pleasant a stay as you'd like."

Following all the commotion came a minute of uncomfortable silence. The Medic-Nin in front of the Yondaime was in her early twenties, and had bubblegum-pink hair. She had a pale face, which had now been dislodged by an angry pink. A call echoed through the hall: "Nurse Haruno!"

"What?" The pink haired Medic-Nin called back angrily, her Inner-Haruno yelling a 'Hell Yeah!' in her head as she struggled to compose herself.

"Don't you 'What?' me Harienju!" Tsunade scolded; Harienju Haruno blushed and stepped back. "There's a new set of patients in the hospital. I'd like you to take them each to a room. I've already stabilised their health, they just need a week or two to let the healing settle."

"Yes Tsunade-san!" Harienju said, saluting.

"Uhh… Harienju? You do know that you're pregnant right?" Tsunade chirped, her sudden change in personality probably caused by her want… Her need… to taunt Harienju Haruno!

"No, I'm not. You must be mistaken." The nurse said, a fairly large sweat drop sliding down her forehead.

"I am? Are you sure? But the sweat drop going down your massive forehead says otherwise Haruno-san!" Tsunade replied sweetly, turning back to Minato. She heard an "Eep!" And the rush of footsteps to the toilets across the hall. Followed by some retching. Tsunade smirked with satisfaction then began to perform a check-up.

"Sarutobi-Sensei are you sure you want this to happen?" asked a tall white haired man. He was adorning a red ninja suit and a Hitaite that read: "Oil." The white haired man continued talking with an older man. "I mean, we've lost many valuable ninja today! If Tsunade and I leave then you won't have anyone strong enough to fight off rival villages. Every Hidden Village knows about the Kyuubi's attack. They won't have any qualms in slaughtering Konoha in our absence!" He took a deep calming breath. "Have you thought this through?"

The ninja who the white haired man referred to as Sarutobi nodded. "Jiraiya, it is time that you realise something. You cannot remain here forever. As one of the legendary Sannin you have a duty to become stronger than me! And as I no longer have the paperwork of a Hokage weighing me down, I can train as well. By travelling with the boy and Tsunade you could grow more as a ninja than you do here." He paused and thought for a moment. "I expect you back in around twelve years. This is your briefing. An ongoing S-class mission to discover exactly what Orochimaru had planned around Naruto Uzumaki."

"Planned?" Jiraiya asked; his expression grim. One of his eyebrows raised in an expression of confusion. 'What could Orochimaru-rori want with Naruto?'

"You don't know?" His sensei asked with surprise. "Haven't you wondered who his parents are?" His voice was incredulous. 'I hope he sees the link…'

"Minato's son? Even though I never saw Kushina pregnant it's a possibility. Did she use a genjutsu? The blond hair… The strength of chakra… Minato would only seal the Kyuubi into his son." Jiraiya reasoned with himself carefully. 'I would have noticed a genjutsu, but it's never _really _been my strongest point.' He sighed while rubbing his head.

"… He's not his son. Technically, he's yours, Kakashi's, Tsunade's, mine, Orochimaru's and Minato's relative." Sarutobi listed, counting off his fingers.

"… EH!?" Jiraiya exploded with questions, "I swear Sarutobi, and I always use protection!"

"Calm yourself…" Sarutobi said, trying to relax his pupil for a moment. When Jiraiya wouldn't quieten down, the Sandaime tried one last thing. "Oi. Shut up Toad-Licker." Jiraiya opened his mouth to retort angrily then gave him a look of disgust.

"I hate that insult…" He muttered with chagrin, "Explain Sensei."

"Naruto… Is like Tenzo (A/N), Orochimaru's experiment with the Shodaime Hokage's DNA. Except Naruto was created in a series of experiments using aspects from _our_ DNA, and we found the result- The Uzumaki boy- in a passage way leading from one of Orochimaru's old laboratories."

//_Flashback_//

A group of three ninjas ran through the under passages and sewers of Konohagakure, Sarutobi in the middle had summoned Chakra to his feet so no noise would be heard from the water, while two ANBU ran on the grimy walls. "We're closing in on Orochimaru, stay alert. Tsunade and Jiraiya won't be here to back us up this time." Sarutobi said to alert them of the seriousness of the situation. The two ANBU nodded and slowed down to let the Sandaime take the lead, as he slowed his sprint to a walk. He pushed open the door and the ANBU charged in ahead of him.

Sarutobi stepped through the frame, and into the room. He looked around at the walls- Covered with books and lethal potions. He then looked towards his genius pupil. And into his snake-like eyes. They showed surprise. The former Hokage thought back on his training with a frown and rebuked himself in his head.

'Eyes. Eyes that had malice and ambition. I knew that he had those eyes within him. I knew, and I pretended not to notice. It was still an era of war and he was strong. A genius with potential. A once in decade genius. That's why I wanted to believe you would inherit my strength and will. The will of fire. But my optimism created that; and this situation.' He had thought, before making the Ram hand seal. He channelled Chakra through his body, waiting for the Sannin to make a move.

Orochimaru stared at him for a moment, before anger flashed through him. He gave a glare of impure loathing and muttered: "Are you going to kill me Sensei?" Sarutobi began by biting his thumb.

'Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep. Come forth Enma.' "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Sandaime called, a plume of smoke burst next to him which revealed the white-furred monkey king Enma. The ANBU at his sides gave a start; each had a hand on their Kunai. Orochimaru eyed Enma with indifference. His piercing gaze turned back to his mentor. "But _can _you do that?" He rasped, his eyes widened in a moment of insanity as he rushed forward. He made a fleet of hand seals and pushed Chakra outwards.

'… Tiger. Ox. Dog. Rabbit. Snake?!' Sarutobi thought quickly, he recognised the seals and protected himself from one of Orochimaru's strongest Wind Techniques. The Hokage pressed his Chakra onto his skin making it as tough as steel for a moment, which turned a potential mortal wound, into a paper cut. The ANBU next to him were cut to pieces by the Chakra filled gust and the books and chemicals on the walls were ripped and blown up- Stopping them from finding what he'd been researching. The Snake-Eyed ninja flitted past his Jounin-Sensei and stopped at the door.

Enma watched the Sandaime freeze up; he decided to wake up his summmoner. "Kill him Sarutobi!" He roared in anger, "Now is your only chance!" Orochimaru's head turned slightly, to watch the actions of the aging ninja. He did nothing. The future Otokage smirked as he felt Sarutobi's eyes on him. 'The weak minded fool! I'll tear him _and_ Konoha apart in our next meeting!' He thought savagely, as the Sandaime pictured Orochimaru's younger self in the psychopath's place. A smiling genius Gennin looked up at him. A Gennin whose smiles didn't reach his eyes.

He ran fast through the sewer not bothering to hide his sound, as Sarutobi let out a shuddering sigh. He felt moisture gather in his eyes, and turned away from Enma. "…Sarutobi."

"I couldn't kill him." He choked on 'kill' and felt himself walking forward in a daze. Enma looked at him with worry then let out a sigh. "Call on me if you need me Saru." He disappeared in a plume of grey smog and left the elderly ninja alone in the laboratory. He looked around and over at the table lit up in the centre of the room. A group of ANBU ninja, along with two Jounin and a Chuunin entered the room.

"Kurenai, Gai, Asuma… To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said softly, as he stabilised himself by leaning on the table. He turned his head and looked at the ANBU and lower ranking ninja.

A certain genius ninja known as Hatake Kakashi squirmed under his mask, "Sarutobi-sama… Is it as you feared?"

"Yes."

"NO! OROCHIMARU IS NO LONGER IN THE SPRINGTIME OF HIS YOUTH? WHY DOES HE ALWAYS PURSUE SUCH REVOLUTIONARY TACTICS? HIS PERSONALITY IS SOMEWHAT MODERN-"

"Shut up Gai." Kurenai snarled, suddenly placing a genjutsu on the taijutsu specialist. Suddenly, a bright sunny background appeared behind him, and he made his "Nice Guy Pose". (This consists of a thumbs up, and a smile so bright, that it would blind.) A wave of water crashed down behind him which fuelled his "Youthfulness". "YOSH! THANKYOU KURENAI-SAN! YOUR SPRINGTIME IS MOST EVIDENT!" Gai said, his eyes level with her chest.

Kurenai formed an angry blush, and then conked him on the head before Asuma dragged him outside.

"NO! NOT MY YOUTH! I WANT MY YOUTH ATTATCHED!" Was heard before the door slammed shut on the laboratory.

The Sandaime steadied himself, and moved his bloody hand from the table. He yanked his hand away when he felt electricity running through his fingers and watched as an invisible seal became visible. A snake's head in the darkness opened, revealing a hole into the next room. The ANBU gasped and Kurenai took a step back. Kakashi put a hand on Sarutobi's shoulder, and they entered.

… Ahead of the ninja was a terrible sight…

"Oh… My… Kami…" Kakashi's shown eye was wide with shock. His hand slipped from the Sandaime's shoulders in shock.

"How… Why… Why did Orochimaru do this?" Asked the Fox ANBU, "Why would he want to inflict so much pain on the people of Konoha?!"

He was glaring dangerously at the room in front of them. It was… Another corridor. This meant more walking and suspense. The ANBU cursed Orochimaru's name.

"I knew he was evil… But this? Orochimaru has disappointed me." Sarutobi sighed, rubbing the side of his head. He did not want to walk all day. He was already tired enough. 'I'm gettin' to old for this shit.' He thought with a groan. "I think we should send a Kage Bunshin up to the Yondaime to alert him of what we found. Who knows _what _he left waiting in the depths of Konohagakure." Kakashi raised his hands to his chest and made some hand seals. 'Ram… Snake… Tiger…'

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi called softly, his replica appeared next to him in a plume of smoke and left the room with a sprint. The group of ninjas continued down Orochimaru's passage until the heard a scream from behind them.

"GAI LET GO!" Asuma yelled furiously.

"AHH, BUT YOU DO NOT MOVE FAST ENOUGH ASUMA-KUN!" Gai replied earnestly, destroying all eardrums in the vicinity.

The group of high level ninja turned around to see a strange sight. Asuma. Tangled. In Gai's spare green jumpsuit. Kurenai felt her head about to explode with laughter when the former Hokage gave her a look, warning her to stay silent.

"Gai, let Asuma ou- Eh… Never mind. Kurenai, untangle Asuma the new 'Green Beast'" with Gai and we will go ahead." Sarutobi said quickly in realisation. 'Now I won't have to listen to him anymore!'

"NO HOKAGE-SAMA NO HELP IS NECESSARY! I HAVE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH; I CAN HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!" Gai said in his usual loud tone. He then proceeded to take more green jumpsuits out of his pockets. "OBVIOUSLY I DID NOT USE ENOUGH JUMPSUITS ASUMA-KUN! THAT ONLY SPELLS OUT TROUBLE FOR YOUR YOUTHFULNESS! AND TO GAIN YOUTHFULNESS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS NEEDED?" Asuma let out a whisper that sounded like 'please, oh god no…' while Gai answered his own question. "MORE JUMPSUITS!" Super fuzzy brows roared, going through his pockets and pulling out more.

Sarutobi and the ANBU continued down the passageway while Kurenai decided to _actually_ untangle Asuma, while Kakashi did the Sandaime a favour by preoccupying "Konoha's Azure beast." He challenged Gai to a fight. (He did not know that the rivalry started with this fight would last longer than he would have liked.) The ninja eventually reached a dark metallic door. Sarutobi reached towards the handle when a loud voice made him jump slightly, and jut his hand on the rusted metal.

"KAKASHI, YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN THE FLAMES OF HELL ITSELF!"

Sarutobi frowned slightly and opened the door, slowly. 'It's rusted over, and the movements are slow and heavy. It seems Orochimaru hasn't been here in a while.' He pushed the door forwards and opened it up to have a pungent smell crawl up his nostrils. Two words that matched the stench sprang immediately to his mind while his eyes adjusted to the new lighting in the room. 'Blood, death.'

//_End Flashback_//

"We continued down the passage, and we found..." The Sandaime's voice broke momentarily. "Machines filled with monstrous creations, and people. All dead. Except for one woman who was huddled in a corner."

"Who was it sensei?"

"She was a villager; I believe she owned the Ichiraku Ramen Bar with her husband. Well, she was pregnant. Apparently Orochimaru was experimenting on her with some form of a technique, but he corrupted her memory to stop the Yamanaka Clan from learning his secrets. She went through an unnatural pregnancy. Naruto was growing in the womb... For two years. It was unnatural. However, the labour went quickly. Naruto was out in such a short amount of time, that her body went into shock from the sudden change. She started convulsing and gained a sudden fever. It seemed like a poison or illness in her body was some how initiated when Naruto was born. She died a few minutes after his birth."

**A/N:**

The villager is Teuchi's wife, and Ayame's mother. We never see her, so I figured I'd give her a mention. …

Orochimaru-Rori translates to: Paedophilic Orochimaru. I thought it was very fitting.

Tenzo is also Captain Yamato's real name. He just likes to be known as his ANBU codename. Which he obviously hasn't received yet. So… Once he joins the ANBU _then_ he will be known as Captain Yamato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a lot more money to spend. "Disclaimer no Jutsu!"**

_Summary: When summoning the Death God- Something went wrong. Yondaime survived- And foresaw the dangers of Naruto's life. Now, Naruto is taken care of by the caring healer, legendary sucker and erotic novelist for his own protection. From Konoha... And Akatsuki._

"So you're saying that Naruto's birth mother is dead, he shares his DNA with the Sannin, Two Hokages and the Son of the Konoha White Fang, _and_ he is the Kyuubi container?"

"Hai."

"So what actions are you going to carry out? Other than Tsunade and I taking him away for Konoha for protection." Jiraiya asked curiously. 'I bet the old man's thought up some crazy scheme to keep Naruto safe.'

"I have none. I trust that you and Tsunade will be able to prepare him for his eventual return to Konoha."

"Sandaime, Ero-Sensei!" Called a voice from outside the Hokage's office. The door opened quickly and the Yondaime Hokage entered swiftly, followed by Tsunade.

"Sarutobi. Jiraiya." Tsunade said, nodding at them in greeting. Jiraiya suddenly felt nervous. He realised that when Sarutobi revealed that Tsunade and he were going to raise Naruto outside of Konoha that she was going to have a very… 'Strong' reaction.

"I'll be back soon; I'm going to check on the Council members' 'dead or alive' status." Jiraiya said quickly, thinking of a feasible lie to get himself out of Tsunade's line of fire.

After all… When Tsunade has a strong reaction, you don't want to be around. The white haired perverted hermit leapt from the window frame and started on his way. He was a mile away from the Hokage Tower when he heard an explosion.

"YOU WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO TRAVEL WITH SOME BRAT AND A PERVERTED BASTARD! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SARUTOBI?!"

Jiraiya sighed with exasperation.

"…"

'Yep. It's definitely better to be away from Tsunade when she has a strong reaction. But then again, maybe the word 'strong' is too weak a word to describe one of Tsunade's monstrous bitch fits.'

* * *

A few hours and a ruined Hokage's office later... 

And there they stood at the gates of Konoha. Some of the strongest ninja that the village had yet produced: Tsunade, her apprentice Shizune, and Jiraiya. Shizune was busy with a chakra control exercise, Jiraiya was holding Naruto in an awkward fashion, and Tsunade was busy trying to think of ways to escape Jiraiya's presence. With Shizune and the baby, of course. After all, 'he couldn't be trusted with a baby.' She thought with narrowed eyes, before stepping on his left foot and yanking the baby roughly from his arms. Jiraiya glared at her before pulling an arm back, ready to punch her for the uncalled assault when he was 'rudely interrupted'.

"Tsunade! Jiraiya! Shizune!" The three looked up, only to face the current Hokage. The Yondaime. The blond looked at Jiraiya's raised fist and shook his head slowly. The white haired hermit gave him a look of loathing before growling at him.

"She started it!" The old man whined pitifully. Tsunade gave him a look promising more pain and muttered something that sounded like 'oh great, you told mommy on me.'

"I'm finishing it." The Yondaime said with an audible sigh.

"Are you tryin' to boss me around brat?" He said angrily, incredulity was mixed in somewhere along the line.

"Pretty much, Ero-Sensei." He said in a very banal way. Jiraiya grumbled back something that sounded a lot like 'I hate that kid…' and the Hokage smiled sincerely. "Sandaime and I have finished discussing the situation of Naruto's upbringing. We have written out this scroll for you to look at while you're out on the road. It's all for the best, we think. We want him back in time for his gennin exams, so don't take too long. It would be preferable if he came back beforehand, so he could build relationships with his age group. If he did that, he'd obviously be better off but I would understand if you would want as much time with him as possible." He finished his monologue with a knowing smirk that quite frankly, scared Jiraiya and Tsunade. Shizune on the other hand looked delighted. There seemed to be only one stream of thought through her head…

'Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies. Babies.'

The mantra went through her head until she inwardly squealed at one thought. 'Baby in ninja clothing. KAWAII!'

Shizune's thoughts then strayed from the baby that they would be travelling with, to the lessons she would begin with Jiraiya, as well as Tsunade from now. As she watched the unfolding scene around her, (Jiraiya shaking his fist at his ex-pupil, who was openly laughing at him with Tsunade) she began to have second thoughts about convincing them to let her receive more training.

//FLASHBACK//

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama… I would like to further my training as a Kunoichi." Shizune said as though she were finalising her thoughts by saying them aloud.

"Yeah? And how do you want to do that?" Jiraiya said absentmindedly.

"I want to do that by… By studying under both of your teachings!" She said with determination.

"Shizune? What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade said with authority. "As a medical ninja you will need to be focused on one teaching!"

"Tsunade-sama… I am not saying that you are a bad teacher, after all… You've taught me well so far. Well enough to teach me to know how to pursue my dreams… Which I now know…" She trailed off, her eyes scrunching together.

Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a questioning look with each other before turning back to her.

"…"

"I want to be Hokage one day!" Shizune finished, her eyes opening and her dark eyes; auburn eyes that normally held a friendly glow, and softness. They were now burning with determination. "And to do that… I'll have to not only know the medical ninjutsu that you specialise in Tsunade-sama, but I will also need to know the ninjutsu of another master, like Jiraiya-sama! I don't just want to heal people… I want to protect them, so they won't ever have to be healed in the first place!"

//END FLASHBACK//

The dark haired Kunoichi looked upon her new sensei and her _other_ sensei (she had learned to never say or even _think_ 'old' while she was around Tsunade) and she _knew_ that one day she would be able to become the Hokage.

Shizune had unwittingly set many paths of fate into motion. Because of a simple step towards a dream, she had changed the possible outcome of the lives of many. The sixteen year old followed the remaining loyal Sannin through open gates of Konoha, and past the Kyuubi's damage to the landscape, after bowing to her superiors. She managed to keep to the speed her new mentors set, which in itself was an incredible feat.

Jiraiya looked down at the scroll given to him and his eyes flickered to the bright red seal at the bottom that was "Sandaime" in kanji. It looked oddly like a stamp. Jiraiya inwardly smirked 'that lazy ass, he can't even be bothered to write his name anymore.' He then read the scrolls contents and his eyes widened in astonishment. He began to fully appreciate the Yondaime and Sandaime's brilliance when he read of their plan. He then traded with Tsunade and held the baby while she read the scroll.

Tsunade had more or less guessed what they would try to do, and she knew that if she were in their shoes that she would do the same. The Yondaime would spout off a story to the village about how he had a child month before the attack and how he had sent him away for his own protection. The Hokage would then give them various pieces of shinobi information about 'near misses' with other villages attempted assassinations. He would pass all the news he gave of Naruto onto his caregivers so if they met with any Konoha-nin, they would be able to act the part. Tsunade stopped reading and tossed it to her student who she knew would be interested.

Shizune then read about what Naruto should have learned in terms of jutsu, history and knowledge. The Yondaime wanted Naruto to learn the basics of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Medical Jutsu. He wanted top levels of chakra control, knowledge of past Hokages. He wanted complex shinobi strategies taught to Naruto, along with knowledge of Bloodline limits, anatomy and basic psychology. She grew a bit worried. Surely the Hokages were asking a lot. 'But then again… Naruto will be expected to know these things. He will be the Hokage's one and only son. And even though no one will know it, he is the container of the Kyuubi no Youkai, and will be capable of using incredible power.'

_//Time skip, 12 Years//_

A blond young man, a blond woman, a pig, a brunette and an old man all walk into a bar.

No, this is not the opening line of a joke. They walked into the first bar they saw in Konohagakure, (the blond needed sake) which was named daintily named: 'Unko Ana'. The young blond found that it was aptly named. (The name meant 'Shit Hole').

"Tsunade, take it easy. We only just got back. Yondaime wouldn't be pleased if you were completely drunk when we go to greet him and Saru-sensei." The old man warned her gently.

"Shut up or die Jiraiya." The blond woman, Tsunade, immediately admonished.

"Yes ma'am." The man known as Jiraiya returned without a beat.

"Tsunade-shishou, Jiraiya-sensei's only trying to help." The brunette defended with a surprised tone. 'Even though I'm not surprised a bit.' She thought with a slight smirk.

"Who's side are you _on_, Shizune?!" Tsunade growled loudly, causing several people in the bar to move away from the odd group in fear.

"I think that much is obvious Tsu-Obachan." The young blond said dryly.

"Fuck you Naruto. I advise you piss off, I'm in no mood to play games."

"Hai, hai." Naruto returned in what he hoped was a pacifying tone. It wasn't. It was patronising. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in anger, and Naruto felt her about to explode with rage. "Uhh, later Shi-neechan (big sister), Jirai-baka (idiot), Tsuna-chuuko (old)."

Shizune nodded daintily to him with a smile.

Jiraiya glared at him with outrage.

Tsunade glanced at him, and then in a placating action placed both of her hands on her lap for a moment. It seemed to be a passive movement.

It was not.

She swiftly grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt, lifted him with ease, and threw him as hard as she could.

"Woah, Tsunade you beat your previous record…" Jiraiya murmured with his hand on his brow, so he could watch Naruto's flight without light interfering with his sight.

"Hn." She grunted before swigging the sake bottle.

* * *

Naruto (out of luck or out of ill-fate) landed in the training grounds of Konoha. He just so happened to skid to a halt in front of three groups of shinobi. 

He saw a flash of pink, grey and black before he was lifted by the scruff of his jacket.

"Oi, brat, are you alright?" A voice called to him from behind.

"I'm fine, but Tsunade sure as hell won't be…" He grumbled, making his way to his feet.

"Tsunade? You know the medic-nin of the Sannin?" A woman asked him before he turned to look at who was addressing him. He blushed. Deeply. The woman was beautiful after all. The bearded man saw his blush and smirked slightly, the kid was obviously a newbie.

"Hai! I'm back in Konoha for the first time in twelve years. I was travelling with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune-neechan." He said with a wide smile.

"Who are you exactly? You claim to know two of the Densetsu no Sannin. Not just anyone knows them on a personal level." A brown haired by questioned him aggressively. The dog at his side yapped along with him.

"Well _I_ do. I'm the apprentice of both of them, and the son of the Yondaime Hokage. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes! Now the story can progress! Not to worry people, the timeskip is just so I can get out of my writer's block. I'll include flashbacks about what happened in it, so you can expect confrontations with many Naruto characters with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune- between the Snow Ninja from the first movie, Haku and others. Eventually, you will also find out about what the Yondaime told Jiraiya and Tsunade to do about Naruto's situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a lot more money to spend. "Disclaimer no Jutsu!"**

_Summary: The Yondaime survived sealing the Kyuubi, and he sent Naruto out of Konoha under the protection of an Erotic Novelist, Chronic Gambler and aspiring Godaime Hokage. Now at the age of twelve, Naruto and his foster family return. Naruto: A Ninja's Fate._

"LIAR!" Multiple voices shouted in Naruto's ear.

"Liar? I've never lied to anyone before!" The boy said while staggering out of the bearded man's grip on his jacket. 'Ha, I lie to everyone. And I do it a lot. But they don't need to know that.' The blonde thought, with a twinkle of dishonesty in his eyes.

"Hm, I didn't detect a lie in the first part of your sentence, so you probably do know Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune." Said the grey haired masked-nin lazily. Naruto was rejoicing in the background, amid a group of sweat dropping Gennin. "However the second part of your sentence was definitely false. You appear to be a consistent liar." The Ninja continued. At this point, Naruto face-faulted.

"You're sure Kakashi?" The woman asked in a measured tone.

"Completely. However, I know for a fact that he is not Minato-Sensei's son." The grey-haired Ninja known as Kakashi continued. At this, Naruto gave him a fierce glare.

"You _don't_ believe me? Then take me to my father and we'll have him confess. _Believe me _when I say that you don't know your-" he stopped before placing a hand over his eye to imitate Kakashi's hitai-ate covering half of his face. He then spoke with a deeper and lazier voice "_Minato-sensei_" he removed his hand and continued in his normal voice "as well as you think you do."

The bearded man behind Naruto stifled a laugh at Naruto's imitation of Kakashi. It was amusing on so many levels. 1) Nobody in Konoha would think to mock their famed 'Sharingan Kakashi'. 2) Kakashi would not be able to retaliate against a boy so young and uninformed. And 3) The impression was very good, and Naruto was unknowingly copying the so-called 'copy ninja'. 'I'm sure there's some form of irony in there.' He thought with a mental chuckle.

"Don't ridicule Kakashi-sensei!" A boy with black hair shouted from behind Naruto, who had turned to face him.

"Oh? And who are you, loudmouth?" The blonde sneered.

"I'm the famed Uchiha Sasuke, and I'll kick your ass!" The boy shouted, before running straight at Naruto at a break-neck speed.

However the blond was unthreatened as he sidestepped the charge, and tripped him over without trying. 'He's good.' Three Jounnin thought simultaneously.

Sasuke rolled over and stayed lying on his back. He then proceeded to size up the boy who stood before him. 'He's… He's just like Itachi!' Sasuke thought, as his eyes widened.

"Nehh Uchiha-baka, you're getting your ass handed to you by someone without a ninja license!" The brown haired boy from earlier shouted at Sasuke. The boy's dog yapped along with him. Again.

"Shut up Kiba!"

"You have no room to comment, flea bag-chan." Naruto said with his back towards the boy. He craned his neck to look at the boy Sasuke had called Kiba. "You're weaker than Sasuke. Or maybe since Sasuke likes being on his back so much, I should call him 'Uke-chan'."

Sasuke's face then contorted into a snarling mess before he jumped up. "I'll KILL YOU!" He declared while pointing at Naruto, before running at him again. The pink haired girl who stood next to Kakashi then grabbed him by the neck and slipped him into a headlock.

"Don't mind Sasuke! He's just an idiot. My name is Haruno Sakura, and our other team mate next to Kakashi-sensei is Sai." She said while she slapped Sasuke's head repeatedly. Naruto nodded his head as he recognised the boy she was referring to and turned to the other people.

The bearded man shared a glance with the black haired woman before he started to speak. "I am Sarutobi Asuma, and this is my team: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji."

The woman who stood besides him then said "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai and my team is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino."

"So you're the three new Gennin teams?" Naruto questioned politely, bowing to the Jounnin instructors. Kakashi nodded while he read his book and Naruto sweat dropped. "That means that we were too late."

"You were too late?" The blonde girl, Naruto remembered was known as 'Ino' asked.

"Yep. I was supposed to be entered into the Gennin Exam. My father arranged for me to be placed on a team, but now it looks like those plans have changed…" He trailed off, while he fumbled for the scroll strapped to his back.

"What are you doing?" Inquired Kurenai as Naruto opened the scroll.

"I'm showing you, Asuma and Kakashi the scroll that means that I have to see the Yondaime ASAP." He said, still looking down at the scroll. He bit his thumb and slid it across the paper, and kanji appeared in blood-red ink.

"E-Excuse me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up to see Hyuuga Hinata. "Yes?"

"That is a very u-unusual scroll-sealing method; don't scrolls normally need blood of the user to be placed on the outside in order to open?" She enquired politely, while pressing her fore-fingers together in a meek fashion.

"Yep, that's why my sealing is so unusual. If I'm attacked, my enemies would think it was just a blank scroll." Naruto said, "they wouldn't think to wipe my blood on the inside of it. After all, they're normally unsealed on the outside first."

The Hyuuga nodded and quickly hid behind Kurenai again. Ino and Sakura shared a smirk with each other. Looks like Hinata had another crush. She would always act meek and polite to the boy when they first met. And gradually she would let more of her personality out to him. Hyuuga Hinata was the equivalent of a criminal mastermind when it came down to relationships.

Naruto held the scroll carefully in his hands and gave it to Kakashi, who then brought it to Asuma and Kurenai. The three Nin read the scroll briefly before again, sharing a covert glance.

"Come and meet the Hokage then, Naruto." Asuma said while gesturing for the boy to follow him. "Kurenai, Kakashi, you two should carry on with the training." The two looked at him warily and nodded. 'Asuma must want a talk with the boy…' Kurenai thought with a mental sigh.

* * *

"Tsunade-shishou, Naruto-kun had better be alright."

"He should be fine. He's taken worse hits that that Shizune." Jiraiya reassured her.

"Jiraiya is correct Shizune. But you should have known that already. A Hokage is all-knowing in regards to the Ninja under their command." Tsunade said to her, with her fore-finger raised.

'Oh great, Tsunade's in teaching mode again…' Shizune thought, before she rolled her eyes.

"Shizune, pay attention!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" She said with a salute.

* * *

"So, Naruto. You came here with Tsunade, Jiraiya and… Shizune. Right?"

"Yep."

"How is she doing?" Asuma asked. 'She? Uh, vague much?' Naruto thought carefully.

"She? Tsunade or Shizune?" Naruto said, answering his question with a question.

"Shizune." Asuma said softly.

"She's doing great! She's really strong." Naruto said enthusiastically. "Shizune is like my older sister."

"Hm? That's good to hear. Did she tell you about her… situation?" Asuma asked, somewhat nervously.

"Situation?" Naruto replied slowly. 'He seems nervous. That's weird. Why should he be nervous? He's only asking about Shizune-neechan.'

"Shizune and I have… We're…"

"Spit it out!"

"We have an arranged marriage, and upon her return to Konoha we were supposed to marry." Asuma said, as if he had burst.

Naruto was shocked. It was silent, and they had stopped walking. He let out a small: "… Oh."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama can we please go to find Naruto? We're already late to see Minato-Hokage-sama." Shizune persisted after a half an hour.

"Urgh… Fine." Jiraiya grunted in resignation, draining the last of his sake. "Tsunade, I blame this on you. Your worry wart attitude rubbed off on our student." He carried on, before hopping off of his stool and dragging Shizune out of the bar with him.

"… Worry… Wart… Attitude?" Tsunade growled. The barkeeper on the other side of the bar glanced at her nervously. Tsunade's hands clutched at the bar edge and the wood splintered under her tremendous strength. The barkeep's eyes darted to the low level of destruction before his pupils flitted to the door.

'If I ran as fast as I could, would I be able to stay out of Tsunade-sama's war path?' He thought quickly, as ideas and potential solutions shot through his head like rogue kunai. He decided to rush for the door when Tsunade stood up. She watched him leave, and paid him no mind.

The barkeeper stumbled outside to see Jiraiya and a nervous Shizune. "Jiraiya-sama… Why?" He asked him with tears comically streaming down his face.

"Mah, I suppose he felt like it." A lazy voice replied for him. Hatake Kakashi, the famous Copy Ninja of Konoha landed next to Jiraiya in a crouch, his little orange book held tightly in his grasp. "How are you Jiraiya-sama?"

"Hoh, Kakashi? I'm fine. Let's wait until Tsunade's finished before getting Naruto, then we'll head to see your teacher." Jiraiya said casually.

"Hmm. He's not been my teacher in 15 years. I'd prefer not to be associated with him in that way." Kakashi mumbled through his mask.

'Oh? That's certainly interesting. I wonder what happened between Minato and Kakashi.' Jiraiya pondered as a roar of outrage burst from the bar.

"JIRAIYA!" The bar's door flew off of its hinges, and the angered beast Tsunade had stepped outside.

"Uhh, Tsunade-sama. Welcome back." Kakashi said in a polite tone.

"Hello Kakashi." Tsunade said quietly. She stepped in front of him, and offered him her hand to shake in greeting. Shizune stepped forward, with her own hand outstretched, and her eyes wide in anxiety for Kakashi's safety.

"Kaka-" she began, before having her mouth blocked by Jiraiya's hand. "-Ashih, bon'd make mer manb!" The white haired member of the Sannin shook his head discretely. His mouth then moved to her ear and he muttered some words to her after she finished her sentence oddly.

"Shizune, let Kakashi take the pain…"

Shizune's eyes shone a disapproving tone, but she let the onslaught begin. Kakashi took Tsunade's hand to shake it. Tsunade broke his hand to pieces, and his bones were crumbled to dust. A single tear trickled out of Kakashi's only visible eye as he let one word out. "Ouch."

"Sorry Kakashi." Jiraiya said gently, patting his shoulder as Tsunade let go. She had seemingly forgotten that Jiraiya was the person that had her in a rage to begin with. Jiraiya and Tsunade then started down the road, knowing that Shizune would be there to clean up the messes that they always created.

Shizune sighed in annoyance, and then began to heal Kakashi's hand.

* * *

"That boy. He was so much like Itachi. The one that I need to surpass." Sasuke muttered as he stared at the ground, his eyes downcast.

"Sasuke-kun, there's nothing you can do with regards to your brother. Itachi is a walking legend, and to surpass him in power would be difficult." Said the boy next to him. His face was similar to Sasuke's own, but his hair was flat and it fell around his head carelessly.

"Sai-kun!" Sasuke exclaimed with a jump. "How can you be the dead last of the Ninja Academy if you always manage to sneak up on me?"

"Mah, I excel in stealth Sasuke, you know that. That's why I was put onto Team Seven in the first place: You're general combat, Sakura has potential in medical and illusion ninja techniques, and I cover the stealth and other areas. We're the most rounded team of our graduating class." Sai said, with a chirpy smile.

"Hmm. Sai you're far too knowledgeable for your own good you know?" Sasuke said, his worries forgotten. "Sometimes I forget that your dead last persona is a fake."

"Ah. So you did forget." Sai replied, with no tone of emotion evident and his smile ever present.

"I guess."

* * *

"Hokage-sama?" Asuma called into the office, while knocking.

"Enter, Sarutobi-kun." A smooth voice replied. Asuma winced slightly, he had never made up with his father after their dispute. He would prefer to only be known by his first name. 'I feel so uncomfortable being known as a Sarutobi.'

"I'm here with Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, would you mind?" Asuma dragged Naruto inside the office with him, as the man sitting behind the desk straightened himself with surprise.

"Hello father." Naruto said with a deep bow. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and I have returned to the village as ordered. I have been prepared as fully as possible, however I noticed that we overran with my training slightly. I hope it will not be a problem." He said all of this, while uncomfortably bent in the bow.

"My boy." The man before Naruto said. Naruto's eyes widened in hope from his tone of familiarity. "Of course it's a problem." The familiar tone was now gone, and only an icy snarl came forth from the Hokage. "Now I will have to enter in a whole new formula for the teams. You are dismissed. I will call you back at a time that suits me, and your ninja skills will be fully evaluated." Minato said, giving Naruto a cold look.

Asuma's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the Yondaime to check that it was actually him. They then flicked straight to Naruto, who had winced at the tone. The boy was trembling, with tears in his eyes.

"Understood." He stood up straight, and then bowed again before rushing out of the office, and out of sight. Asuma barely had time to mutter a "Hokage-sama" in respect, before he bowed and sped after the young boy.

"Naruto, wait!"

"Asuma. Do not take it upon yourself to speak to that boy. He is Jiraiya and Tsunade's responsibility." Called a voice from behind him.

'Minato-sama's voice.' Asuma thought, before schooling his facial expression into a bland and uninterested tone. "I apologise for my abrupt departure Minato-sama, however it only just occurred to me that I left Kurenai with my team. I was going back to the training grounds." Asuma said, pleased that he manufactured an excuse in time.

"I will accept that Asuma. However I ask that you report to the former Hokage, Sarutobi Sasuke for guidance on running your team. As he forged the Legendary Three, I am sure he could give advice to you for your team."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama do you think that I am incapable as a teacher?" Asuma asked flatly. He managed to keep up neutral façade, but his anger felt overwhelming.

"It's not that you are incapable, but that you are unproven and a rookie as far as teaching is concerned. I feel that you do not know what the Gennin team needs and requires, and because of this I fear for all of your lives." The blonde Hokage was standing behind Asuma by this time, and Asuma could feel Minato's sincere worry. Asuma's eyes softened and his anger lessened when he realised that the conversation was not triggered by Naruto's enigmatic appearance.

"As you have made your concerns known to me, I will do my best to train the team Hokage-sama!" As Asuma felt pride shine through, he forgot about Naruto's plight.

"I expect nothing less from one of my Elite Jounnin."

Asuma then headed towards his estranged father's office, while Naruto disappeared from view.

"Mah, Hokage-sama, Otogakure is sending you an invitation to the Chuunnin exams in nine month's time as we're hosting the next." Minato's red haired assistant asked him. She stood next to him at around half of his height, with her hair tied back hair reaching her shoulders. Two strands of hair were let loose, and had formed into curls that framed her face. She was wearing a formal-work kimono, had a high-pitched voice and her tone meant that the conversation was explicitly business.

"Thank you for the memo, Rinnami-kun. I accept the Otokage's invitation. Would you mind writing a response for me? Keep it short, to the point and remember to include the fact that you are the one writing it." From her confused look, he was prompted to explain his actions. "By showing that I didn't write it myself, I have the psychological advantage as they will know that I recognise myself as the superior ninja."

"Very well Namikaze-sama, I will complete your response. Fully formal, no direct address from you, but direct quotes. Is that all?" She asked patiently. Her deep blue eyes flashing with emotion.

"Yes and your needless summary is correct. Let yourself out Rinnami." The Hokage said, before turning away from her to walk back into his office.

"… Hokage-sama!" She called softly to his retreating form. When his body had stopped movement, she took it as a speechless way of saying: 'continue.' "I mean no disrespect and am only satisfying my curiosity. Who was that boy that Asuma-san brought in? He was very upset when he took his leave." She queried lightly.

"Hm. Well. There's no use in hiding it. He's my son." He said before stepping away again, and blending in with the shadows of his office.

'His son… Eh..?' Rinnami thought to herself as she walked to her own office, and settled at her desk to do the Hokage's bidding.

* * *

As Naruto leapt over a roof on his way to find his guardians, Jiraiya and Tsunade, he could only concentrate on his father. His actions. His words.

'_You are dismissed'.  
_

Their lack of emotion.

Naruto felt tears seep from the corners of his eyes. He stopped as he felt Jiraiya and Tsunade approaching him and dabbed at his face. 'I've known him for such a short time. Why do his words have such power over me?'

"Naruto! Where have you been?" Tsunade called to him. "We've been looking for you for a long time!"

'No we haven't…' Jiraiya thought with a sweat drop.

"I saw Hokage-sama. My father." Naruto muttered, attempting to block out the emotion that was betraying him. 'I don't want then to see weakness! I'll be a failure!'

"How did it go?" The buxom blonde asked him, as she pulled her arms into a crossed position- unwittingly accentuating her breasts. Jiraiya of course, noticed.

'Super pervert time!' He thought before pulling out his notepad.

"Well… He was angry that I didn't show up on time. He dismissed me and told me that he would analyse my progress when he was ready." Naruto said, his voice breaking slightly on 'dismiss'. 'I hope they didn't notice.' He thought apprehensively.

"So he didn't talk with you about your relationship as father and son, or on any personal level?" Jiraiya enquired, not-so delicately. He didn't look up from his notebook.

"No. I assume that he either wants no relationship with me other than on a personal level, or that he puts business before family." Naruto responded, sharing his own conclusions.

"Well, Minato was always a ninja genius. Sometimes he can't accept the flaws and faults of other ninja. I remember him scolding his old Uchiha pupil for being late all the time." Jiraiya pointed out. "I'm sure that at the moment he's stressed with the aftermath of the Chuunnin exams. I heard that two Konoha teams were annihilated by Ame in the group combat section at Suna three months ago."

"I doubt that _that_particular problem is keeping the Hokage too busy to see his only son for the first time in twelve years, Jiraiya!" Tsunade snapped. "And if he can't make time for his son, then Naruto, I don't think you should make time for him."

"What are you getting at Tsunade?" Jiraiya squinted at her with the question.

Tsunade held up her index finger to him in a 'Shh!' gesture. "Naruto. Be professional. If he only has interest in you as a Ninja, then be better than his expectations. Have him beg you to be his son!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Jiraiya stood off to the side as Tsunade gave Naruto a pep talk, with both her hands on his shoulders in a bracing motion. 'I hope 'flat chested Tsunade' knows what she's doing…' he thought, as Shizune and Kakashi finally caught up.

Naruto's eyes were immediately drawn to Shizune as he felt her Chakra signature nearby. "Nee-chan! You're engaged?!"

"Hunh?" Shizune looked at him with a clueless expression.

"Asuma-san just told me that he and you have an arranged marriage!"

"Is that so? Well that's the first I've heard of it." Shizune muttered keeping a cool façade. Inwardly she was panicking 'I've been gone for twelve years and that bastard Hokage picks me a suitor? How dare he! Do I have a choice? Does Asuma think I already know? What the hell is going on?!'

Tsunade stared at her apprentice who seemed to be having a mental question and answer session, as Jiraiya laughed at her suitor. Kakashi simply looked confused for a moment.

"Haha, you have to marry monkey man Asuma!" Jiraiya laughed and pointed at Shizune.

Naruto didn't have to look at Jiraiya to know that Shizune had just used one of her -what she called- "Pwnage no Jutsu".

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi. How is your training progressing?"

"I'm doing well so far. I have acquired an upgrade of my Sharingan." A man of average height replied. He had dark shoulder length hair, and deep black eyes. His name: Uchiha Itachi. The heir to the Uchiha clan.

"Oh? The Sharingan. The infamous Dojutsu (eye technique) of Konoha. I take it that you are still sworn to secrecy regarding the Uchiha's test to unlocking the fabled Sharingan power-up?" The voice continued.

"I am, Sensei. I'm thinking of showing Sasuke the way. However I doubt that he has the willpower to do what must be done." Itachi continued, as he pondered over his younger brother. 'Could Sasuke also unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan?'

"Hmm. I think that you should watch your younger brother for a while to see his potential. To see if he is worthy." Itachi's teacher said, unrelenting.

Itachi was silent. 'Could he actually kill his best friend?'

"Well Itachi, if Sasuke is able to go through the test, then I would like to take him under my wing as well. Or perhaps you could apprentice him?" The voice stopped suddenly with this verbal-thought. The owner of the voice then stepped out of the shadows. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Namikaze Minato- The Yondaime Hokage.

"Naruto. Wake up."

Naruto had been staying with Jiraiya in a hotel near Konoha's center. Shizune and Tsunade had been staying in the room opposite them.

"Naruto. Wake up!"

The blonde felt groggy as he forced his eyelids open.

"Waddyawant?" He mumbled before rolling onto his front and pulling his pillow over his head.

"Get up now, runt."

A flash of killing intent startled the dosing blonde, and he let out a sigh of impatience before he sat up.

"What do you want?" He asked again, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It's time for your test, civilian." Minato said, his constant scowl not moving for a second.

The voice registered in Naruto's head and he looked up at him, with shock adorning his tanned-whiskered face.

"Test?"

"… Get dressed. Jiraiya is out of Konoha right now, and Tsunade and Shizune are at the hospital. It's just us. Get changed into your gear and be quick." The Hokage said in a patient way. Naruto's eyes narrowed. The tone of voice was fragile, as if the Hokage was forcing down anger and annoyance.

"Fine."

Tsunade and Shizune stood in front of a large crowd in Konoha's largest hospital. Upon their arrival they had healed seventeen people in moments, where all other doctors, nurses and medical ninja could only stop the patients from dying.

"So!" Tsunade said, "I have noticed your inability to deal with a hospital and everyday medical healing. I will be instructing a medical Jutsu course that will teach each and every one of you to become a proper carer. Are you ready?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

"Good! Now, on a side-note, my associate Shizune here will be taking pupils of younger ages on to learn the techniques and control of medical ninja. If any of you know of any new Gennin that would be successful in this endeavour, please let her know." Tsunade's voice of authority continued.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

"Good! And finally, we will begin training. I warn you now though, people. I have been referred to as the 'Evil bitch monster of death' on my travels, and my temper is infamously short. I have a specific way of doing things, and you will all abide my rules. Understood?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

Namikaze Minato stood in the training field in his combat clothing- the generic ninja attire, with his white coat embellish with flames that trailed from the bottom. Uzumaki Naruto stood stiffly at attention before him, also wearing the generic ninja attire and a coat similar to that of Tsunade's, but in a shade of dark blue- still spelling the word "Gamble" in kanji on its back.

"We will participate in a straight duel, with myself being barred from using above C rank Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu techniques. You have no limitations, and you must strike to kill if you hope to have a chance at defeating me." He paused, looking Naruto over before his face twisted into a sneer. "As if you could."

Naruto felt himself being angered once more. This man knew nothing about him. 'I have to calm down…'

"We start in five seconds."

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Go._

The two Ninja disappeared from view as their mental countdown was complete. Naruto had jumped to the top of the tallest tree in the training ground, knowing that being able to see his opponent when they needed this place for themselves, meant everything. He didn't take into consideration that Minato's sensory skills were much better than his own, and that the Hokage had no need for sight.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Technique: Great Fireball)."

Naruto heard the shout and he looked below to see an enormous fireball being flung straight towards the tree he stood on, with the blurred figure of Minato letting it loose.

'He let me see him on purpose. He's testing my ninjutsu first.' Naruto thought, before channelling chakra to his feet to keep himself in place and summoning enough chakra for a high level technique. "Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (Water Technique: Encampment Wall)." Naruto blew a gigantic release of water straight from his mouth to stop the fire's progress, and eliminate his opponent with one hit.

The water shot through the fire, and the collision with the ground caused a miniature earthquake as it was torn apart from the force. The Hokage faded away.

"It was a clone!" Naruto realised before damning himself. 'The Hokage wouldn't leave himself in plain sight. I've fallen into his trap already.' He let loose his manipulation of his chakra, and slid down the trunk of the tree swiftly. 'I have to hide, and take him by surprise.'

* * *

Namikaze watched him with mirth. 'Jiraiya and Tsunade taught him well. He first headed for the high-ground until I lured him out. He then recognised his own mistake, and is now attempting to hide from me.' He flicked a kunai from his pocket.

* * *

Naruto covered his tracks as he ran through the forest by using a three layered Genjutsu that was sure to shock anyone that didn't expect it. He lowered himself slowly into a large bush and began to start his trap with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

* * *

"Hm. Uzumaki went this way." Minato muttered to himself as he flitted from shadow to shadow. 'Genjutsu?' He recognised the chakra of an illusion, and focused on breaking it. "Kai!"

The track was suddenly clear, and Minato was slightly disappointed with Naruto's performance until he realised that another Genjutsu was in place.

"Kai!" He released the Genjutsu with ease, and his eyes widened with shock as a Toad tongue shot from the liberated Genjutsu and hit him squarely in the face, breaking his nose in an instant. Namikaze snarled as he felt blood run in a stream down his face. He tasted the coppery tang of his blood and gripped at the tongue, only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. "What the fu-" Naruto's chakra was recognisable again, as the boy appeared behind him and rained kicks and punches on the Hokage's back. Minato rolled with Naruto's last side-kick, and balanced himself on his palms before springing into the trees.

"Katon: Daihaisenka no Jutsu! (Fire Technique: Great War Ash)." The Hokage finished a technique quicker than Naruto could blink, and the boy was covered in a spit-fire of white-hot ash. Namikaze let out a feral smirk as he heard the boy's cries of pain. Naruto's body then disappeared with an audible 'pop', and Minato felt his smirk turn to a dissatisfied frown. 'The brat tricked me. He used a three layered Genjutsu; one covering what I thought was the way to him. That path was only a construction of his mind. The other led to an assault; the assault jutsu was a Ninjutsu cover for another the last Genjutsu layer. I won't find the boy until I've dispelled both of the Genjutsu.'

"Kai!" The way to Naruto was then immediately clear, as Minato could see traces of his movement to a large cluster of bushes. He flipped a kunai (with a seal wrapped around the tip) into his hand, and threw it into the bushes. On impact with the floor, the Hokage vanished in a flash of yellow.

"Got you!" Minato roared in victory as he re-appeared. 'Hunh? Naruto isn't here.' He glanced around the area, and realised that Naruto was definitely better than he had previously realised. The floor was littered with explosive notes, and a hole had been dug to act as Naruto's escape route. His eyes widened in fear, and the notes detonated as he leapt off of the ground.

He landed on a tree branch, and crouched down. He checked his surroundings again, and he noted that Naruto hadn't thought far enough ahead just yet. He relaxed slightly, and checked the location for Naruto's chakra- he found three sources. One on the lake's surface. One at the top of the highest tree. One- on the branch below his?!

"Shit!" Another explosion was started as the Naruto below him disappeared in another puff of smoke. 'Naruto's obviously proficient with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique).' Minato thought dryly as fire trailed at the back of his coat. He whipped it to remove all traces from it, and felt a presence in front of him arrive abruptly.

"You don't have time to think!" Naruto shouted, slamming his father in the face with a headbutt to his already broken nose. Minato's eyes narrowed, he snatched the boy from the air, and twisted his head sharply- breaking his neck in a moment. Naruto disappeared in smoke again, like Minato knew he would. He would have to make his way to Naruto now, as it was evident from Naruto's diminishing chakra that no more shadow clones would be created in the fight.

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of a lake, waiting for the arrival of the man he was so eager to call his father. He did not have to wait long of course, as the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage), was the fastest and strongest man in all of fire country.

"Naruto, you've certainly grown." The man said with an ambiguous tone of voice.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I'll take credit where it's due." The boy said with a playful tone.

"Keep your focus. You have had adequate training in stealth, tactics, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I have only seen the water element so far, and from your choice of terrain, it would be safe to assume that that's the only element you _want_me to see." Naruto responded with a smile. "It is time to test your Taijutsu." He finished his monologue. He began walking. The walk's pace increasing to a jog. The jog to a sprint. The two ninja met in a collision of fists.

Naruto bounced away from the strike and used a spinning kick to dislodge the Hokage's footing. Minato grinned, knowing Naruto's plans and made a block with his left forearm. Naruto turned, and threw a straight punch at his opponent, who immediately countered with his arms in a crossed 'X' shaped block.

Minato slid back a few meters before sending a backhand to Naruto's gut, which hit its target with an "Oomph!". He brought up a knee to hit Naruto's chin as the boy brought up his own. Naruto grimaced with annoyance, and sent a fist a Minato's face.

Minato dodged to the right of the blow, grabbing Naruto's arm. Naruto gasped in shock; his movement had been disabled. Minato then peppered Naruto's side with kicks, before punching the boy straight in the face, sending Naruto soaring backwards into the water.

'His Taijutsu is good. Not as good as my own, but that's because he has no force or strength behind his blows. His teachers have obviously been getting Naruto to practice other skills rather than physical training.' His thoughts were interrupted- again. Naruto shot out of the water with the speed of a bullet before using a flying kick.

Minato dodged with a crouch, as Naruto sailed past him in the air. The boy span twice before landing in a handspring, then jumping backwards (while facing forwards) and drop kicking Minato in the back- sending him face first into the water.

Naruto balanced his chakra through his body to stay on the water's surface and started trying to catch his breath.

"Well done Naruto…" The Hokage said, climbing out of the water's depths. The two were drenched, Naruto was visibly bruised whereas the Hokage's bludgeoned nose was twisted. "You were very impressive. Definitely a Chuunin level Ninja."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I know you're shocked, but after this analysis I can accept you as my son. You're strong enough after all." Namikaze said with a smile, expecting Naruto to be pleased.

The boy's eyes had narrowed in anger, and his face had contorted in outrage.

"I could only be your son if I was strong? You prick! How dare you!" He fumed.

"I may consider you as my son, but I am still your boss. You are not permitted to speak to me with such disrespect, boy." The smile had quickly turned sour.

Naruto's facial expressions showed how he pondered what the man, before his expression turned to one of hellish fury. "Fuck off old man." He said in a voice that offered no argument.

"You will obey orders, brat!"

In a flash, Naruto had been doubled over in pain clutching his stomach. He spat out blood- something inside of him had been ruptured from the force.

"You will stay at Gennin level until you pass the Chuunin exams. I will send for you when your team is decided. Go home. Rest." Namikaze's voice was indifferent. He left Naruto on the surface of the cold blue, as the boy's leaking eyes watched the patterns that his blood formed on the planes of the lake.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm back, with a vengeance. Hmm, take a look at Yondaime's ambiguous behaviour. Any guesses as to why he's turned into such a freak? Watch out for more updates.

Anyone like Tsunade's newly formed medical ninja army? Take a guess at which people Shizune will teach medical jutsu…

Next Chapter: Konoha's ANBU squad 4 encounters an enemy that is on a whole other level of power, and in the aftermath Kurenai is placed temporarily in charge of teams seven, eight and ten!

Chapter 5: The Uchiha Clan Connections and the Rookie Teams of Konoha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a lot more money to spend. "Disclaimer no Jutsu!"**

_Summary: The Yondaime survived sealing the Kyuubi, and he sent Naruto out of Konoha under the protection of an Erotic Novelist, Chronic Gambler and aspiring Godaime Hokage. Now at the age of twelve, Naruto and his foster family return. Naruto: A Ninja's Fate._

It was night. Insects chirped in Konoha's woodlands as a lone figure swept through the trees. He stopped swiftly as he felt the presence of three ninja in front of him.

"Oi! Halt in the name of the Hokage's ANBU!"

The figure froze.

"State your name and your purpose for being here. Do not move a muscle." The ANBU squad leader said forcefully.

"My name is Uchiha Shisui. I am on my way to see my teacher, Uchiha Madara in the middle of the night. Preferably in secret." The figure said casually.

"Madara? He founded the Uchiha! He's long dead. Now what are you really looking for?" The ANBU continued, his eyes flashing to a bright red, with spiralling tomoes. The red of the Sharingan, the Uchiha's bloodline limit.

"You know my purpose. You know my name. Let me be on my way, or I will murder you all." The ninja continued in a polite tone.

"Everything you said was a lie! Uchiha Shisui died at the hands of Uchiha Itachi months ago. Madara is also long dead. You are not telling us the truth, and as such you will be restrained by Konoha's ANBU squad #04." Another ANBU broke out, his eyes also pulsing into a full red colour.

"Fine. If you insist on bothering me further, I will wipe you from the face of the planet. Prepare to leave this world in the most painful manner possible." Shisui muttered ominously. The ANBU charged on, only to bind a block of wood with vines and ropes.

'Hm? It seems that Tenzou is taking part in this fight as well. Perhaps this will be more worth my while than I had previously thought.' Shisui pondered as he stood calmly upon a branch above the ANBU.

"Above!" The leader said, before jumping backwards and bringing his hands to his chest. He made many hand seals, and finished the sequence with a tiger. "Katon: Shoushitsu Mato no Jutsu! (Fire technique: Disappearing Target.)" The other ANBU spread out in a circular formation, with half making hand seals and the others covering them. The captain's technique shot forward like a bullet and struck Shisui, illuminating him in the darkness.

"Captain, you are extremely talented! This technique is revolutionary. I'll be happy to use it for myself one day, as I've copied it with my own Sharingan." Shisui said mildly, before charging an extremely large amount of chakra to his eyes. "But first I will kill you all… Mangekyou Sharingan!" He gasped, before disappearing from their line of sight. He then appeared again underneath the ANBU, and laughed as they all showed their shock of his movement. "I wasn't known as 'Shisui of the Mirage' for no reason, you know?"

"He really is Shisui… My cousin!" The ANBU member who had announced the arrest earlier realised. "Shisui, stop this! Just come home!"

"I _am_ sorry Mada-kun. But I can't have you knowing of my existence." Shisui charged an immense amount of chakra to his eyes again, before speaking once more, in a remorseful tone. "Amaterasu. (Shining Heaven.)"

The sounds of six ninjas screaming filled the night, as Shisui murdered them all in one fell swoop. One remained.

"Hmm. Tenzou, you sure are talented. I suppose, being the clone of the Shodaime Hokage would give you this power automatically, now wouldn't it?" Shisui said pleasantly, with all remorse gone. Black fire traced the trees and burnt holes into the ground with its force.

"You monster!" Tenzou roared, before summoning his own chakra. "Mokuton: Bunshin no Jutsu! (Wood technique: Clone.)" Tenzou then flashed forward before the black flames and tossed several kunai through, as his clone made hand seals of his own.

"Doton: Uneri Hibi no Jutsu! (Earth technique: Winding Fissure.)" The earth before the real Tenzou split into two, and the flames with them as Tenzou shaped the landscape for his own uses. Tenzou raced forward and formed another clone, which began with a different jutsu. As Shisui watched, he couldn't help but be impressed. Despite being a direct-genetic clone of the Hokage, he had trained hard. Natural genius could only take a person so far. He felt a presence behind him abruptly, and froze as he felt a kunai to his neck. There was a third clone.

The two others formed the same jutsu, "Doton: Sennuki Kasui no Jutsu! (Earth technique: Corkscrew spike.)" And Shisui's body was hastily impaled by two enormous piercing slabs of earth- one from the ground, and another jutting from the upturned dirt of Tenzou's earlier technique.

The real Tenzou stood before Shisui, his jaw set. "How is Uchiha Madara still alive?" He questioned aggressively. The man before him slid down the spiralling rock, bleeding heavily and panting shallowly.

"Madara is immortal. He ripped out the eye of his own brother… To bring about his eternal life, and his… Powerful techniques. He took me on as a student, because he said I showed promise. However… I know it was just for him to gain information on the true object of his desire… Uchiha Itachi!" Shisui stopped for a moment. "That is all you should need to know, legacy of the Shodaime. For only you would be able to stop Madara and his plans for the Biju…" The ninja then breathed his last, and Tenzou fell to his knees from the strain of the techniques as more ANBU arrived on the scene.

* * *

'Those evil bastards … I can't believe they left me babysitting all the rookies, while they went to investigate last night's occurrence.' Kurenai thought glumly as she spared a glance at the nine children-turned ninja in front of her.

"AH, KURENAI-SAN!" Roared an extremely loud man wearing a full green spandex suit and a bowl-cut hairstyle- with no shame. His eyebrows reminded Kurenai of dancing caterpillars, but she would never tell him that.

'Oh sweet lord…' Kurenai thought as she considered multiple ways of escape. "Hello Gai. How are you doing today?"

"AHH, KURENAI I AM FULLY FEELING THE EXUBERANCE OF MY YOUTH! HOW ARE YOU?" Gai asked, not planning on using an 'indoor voice.'

"I am very good. I am busy training the rookie teams though, so if you don't mind…" Kurenai trailed off, hoping Gai wouldn't be dense enough not to take a hint.

"AAH, KURENAI! I PROPOSE THAT OUR TEAMS TRAIN TOGETHER! YOUR TEAM'S CHAMPION COULD FIGHT WITH MY BEAUTIFUL YOUNG PROTÉGÉ- ROCK LEE!" Gai bellowed while giving her a thumbs up. (This was his self-dubbed 'Nice Guy' pose.)

"I suppose it could be beneficial for the teams if they fought with a full functioning experienced team." Kurenai pondered aloud. "Teams: seven, eight and ten! You will compete in a small _friendly_" she stressed the word, hoping they would comprehend her not so subtle hint, "tournament, and will have to do combat with many different people. I would advise you to go back home, and fully equip yourselves. Return in exactly two hours. Dismissed!"

* * *

"Yamanaka Ino versus Sai. The rules are that there will be no death, and that these are friendly fights. You are forbidden to use Jutsu that are ranked above B class." Kurenai said calmly as if reading off of a script. "Remember: If you use unreasonable force in your fights, or if your opponent is injured more than necessary, you will be punished severely. Fight one, commence."

Yamanaka Ino: a platinum blonde, average-height girl sized up Sai through her ice blue eyes. Sai: A dark haired boy tall boy with a permanent smile pulled a kunai from his pouch without offering Ino a glance.

"Oi! Look at me when we're about to fight! Stop with the smile. Take me seriously!" Ino raged at him when she saw Sai's lack of defence. Sai looked up at her, and their eyes met for the first time in the match.

"I am taking you completely seriously Yamanaka-kun." Sai said, before vanishing from her sight.

"What the… How did the dead-last of the Academy move so fast?" Ino wondered as she took two kunai from her pouch and set them in both of her hands.

"Dead-last? That title means nothing." Sai continued, his voice echoing through the training grounds.

"This technique? Sai knows how to perform Silent killing jutsu?" Kurenai asked Gai in wonder.

"So it seems." Gai confirmed with a nod. His voice and expression becoming suddenly serious.

Ino focused her Chakra and reached out in her mind to find Sai's recognisable Chakra signature. 'Gotcha!' She span on the spot and threw her kunai in a way that would send him off in another direction, and as she saw the shadow of a person dart to the right she flung her remaining kunai. The shadow stopped, it had been a direct hit.

"You thought you were better than me, Sai. I proved you wrong, neh?" Ino said confidently, turning back to Kurenai. "I've incapacitated Sai Kurenai-sensei!"

Ino received a massive shock when Sai appeared behind her, and gripped her neck painfully. Her pretty face contorted in pain as she felt Sai's fingers tightening. Ino's eyes began to roll backwards into her head as she felt her windpipe slowly get crushed.

"Do you think you are superior to me? You have more to worry about than you realise, Yamanaka Ino-kun." Sai said in his eternally chirpy voice. He felt Ino's foot shuffling around on the floor, and he knew she was about to try and break out of his hold by stamping on his in-step. Sai released her and threw her down. "The only thing you are capable of tracking is a Bunshin, Ino-kun."

Ino sat back up, massaging her throat and she shot a quick look at the shadow from before. Her vision blurred, and she concentrated on her vision only to see a puddle of… Black water? 'A Bunshin? That looks like ink… What the hell _is_ Sai?' She looked back at her opponent and saw him raise a scroll from his pocket and a sealing brush from the other.

Sai drew beautiful designs on the scroll as Ino watched in wonder, he then charged Chakra into the paper before reciting his technique. "Sumi Shishi no Jutsu!" (Ink Lion Technique.) Unexpectedly, Lions made fully of ink sprang forth from paper with a growl. Ino looked upon them, with fear obvious in her eyes. The outline of the lions was a dark shade of grey, and their bodies were strangely unseen, but blurred at the same time. "So, Ino-kun. What will you do?"

She did the first thing that came to her mind: She ran away screaming. Or what she would later call making distance.

"Sai. The winner of this match is obvious. Call off your technique." Kurenai called out. 'Ino needs much better training… What exactly has Asuma been teaching her?'

Sai brought up his hands in the tiger hand seal, and said "Kai", which in turn released the Jutsu. "Kurenai-sensei, who's fighting next?"

"Next we'll have…" Kurenai pondered over the remaining Ninja that she would have fight. 'Ino lost terribly against the _dead-last_ male. If we have Sakura who is even in strength fight a stronger boy, she might be severely hurt. So it looks like I should have Sakura fight Hinata.' "Haruno Sakura versus Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata?" Sakura was slightly shocked. They were friends after all. She, Ino and Hinata had been friends ever since Ino had befriended them both in the Academy.

"Sakura, Hinata try your best!" Ino said to them both- intentionally picking no sides.

"Right!" Sakura said firmly, clenching her fist in anticipation.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I won't lose to you." Hinata said steadily as she stepped into her fighting stance: The Hyuuga's ancient and infamous fighting technique known as the Jyuuken. (Gentle Fist.)

"Hinata, please remember that this is a friendly fight!" Kurenai barked in a tone that made the Hyuuga girl flinch.

"Fine Hinata. Let's get started!" Sakura responded aggressively, whipping a kunai straight from her pocket directly at Hinata's torso. The Hyuuga girl blocked it with a Chakra filled strike and grasped the handle as the knife span in mid-air. She then threw the projectile straight back at Sakura, before appearing directly behind the pink haired girl. Sakura sensed her presence and ducked under the kunai in a crouch before leaping away as Hinata brought her palms down in a strike- which luckily for Hinata came into contact with the kunai, deflecting it.

"Hmm, Sakura you got a lot faster!" Hinata praised as she sent Chakra back into her eyes. "Byakuugan!" She said, activating the coveted Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai. (Bloodline Limit.)

"I did get faster. I was better than you back then, and it'll stay that way." Sakura said in a way that left many bystanders confused. Hinata's eyes narrowed, and more Chakra was charged through her palms and feet. Ino looked between the two and sighed. They would never drop this argument.

_/Flashback/_

Six years before present time.

"Nehh, Ino-chan I heard Shenku-sensei telling her assistant that we would be having our first combat lesson today!" A younger Sakura told a younger Ino.

"Ah? That's amazing Sakura-chan! We'll dazzle the class with our amazing ninja skills!" Ino replied with a wide smile. Their teacher, Shenku-sensei then entered the room with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright class! Move into alphabetical order and pair up with the person to the right of you." Shenku-sensei said imperiously. She had complete control of the class.

"B-but Shenku-sensei, I'm left without a partner." A younger Hinata told her teacher amidst the giggles.

"That can't be right… Haruno! Yamanaka! Back into alphabetical order! Sakura, pair with Hinata. Ino you will pair up with Yakuu."

"Yakuu-san is not in school today Shenku-sensei!" Chirped the voice of the resident class suck up, and future gossip of the Academy: Ami.

"… Fine. Ino, you pair up with Sakura and Hyuuga-sama." Shenku-sensei said.

The three girls grouped together, with Hinata feeling awkward. 'I'm basically just tagging along here…' She thought in a depressed way.

"Neh, Hinata-san? Why does Shenku-sensei address you differently than everyone else in class?" Sakura asked their new sparring partner.

"Hmm, Sakura you're so smart to notice something as subtle as that!" Ino drawled, drawing the momentary attention of Hinata back to her.

"Thank you Ino-chan!" Sakura answered with a large smile, before turning back to the lavender eyed girl. Hinata was a small, frail looking person with eerie lavender eyes and not-so-feminine looking hair. She was the class odd-ball.

"W-Well, I believe that Shenku-sensei calls me Hyuuga-sama because I am the heiress to the Hyuuga clan." Hinata replied, finding it easier to talk when Sakura was looking happier.

"Is that so?" Sakura pondered. "But Ino-chan is the heiress to her clan, and she isn't Yamanaka-sama!"

"Well, that probably means that the Hyuuga clan is more revered than my own Sakura…" Ino trailed off. "Ho! That makes you kinda like a princess Hinata-chan!"

"Ino-san, I'm not so sure about that…" Hinata replied meekly. 'After all, the princesses in the stories are always beautiful, graceful and strong…'

"Ah, but Hinata-chan it makes perfect sense!" Sakura reacted strongly. "And then when we're put into our Gennin teams years from now, I swear that we'll all be together and that Ino and I will protect you. We'll protect our princess!"

"O-oh!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise, and looked away with a furious blush.

* * *

Five years before present time.

"Okay class, I would like to see you perform the advanced strikes of the Academy's fighting style! Apart from you as always Hyuuga-sama, you can use your own. However I must ask that you not use Chakra upon contact." Shenku-sensei said as all of her pupils stood in front of her. Hinata frowned slightly at the difference in treatment of all of the students and she heard two girls at the back mocking both her and Shenku-sensei.

"-I mean please, look at that hair! Look at her nails! Who does she think she is? The woman of the forest?"

"-I totally get you! I mean, does that girl have no shame?"

Hinata tried to ignore them, but the words kept biting at her already low self-esteem. One of the girls did a horrible impression of Shenku-sensei.

"'Oh Hyuuga-sama! Please, let me give you preferential treatment!'" She said in a high pitched voice, before the two girls broke into giggles.

"Hey, that's not very nice Izumi!" Ino called over to them. "You should look at yourself before you comment on others anyway!"

"Ino, you're so right! That colour Izumi's wearing is _so _last year." Sakura continued before giving the two girls her best dirty look. Her sub-conscious, also known as Inner Sakura, was shouting "FUCK YEAH!" in appreciation.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Hinata said before settling herself on her floor, where she hugged her knees and gestured for Ino and Sakura to start.

"Of course we did! You're our partner!"

* * *

Four years before present time.

Hinata fell down on the floor. Hard.

"Sorry Hinata-chan!" Sakura's voice carried to her.

"That's okay, Sakura-chan." Hinata responded weakly.

"I didn't know you were so frail Hinata-chan!" Ino said loudly, causing many eyes to be drawn to the trio.

"Ino!" Hinata gasped with embarrassment.

"Well Sakura didn't hit you very hard at all. And I know you can do better. After all, Hyuuga clan members are taught from birth!" Ino revealed, causing Sakura's eyes to widen in shock.

"Hinata-chan… Have you been holding back on me in this spar? Do you think that I'm so weak that I need to be protected?" Sakura asked her, tears in her eyes.

"No, Sakura! I just… I don't want to hurt you." Hinata said in what she hoped was a kind way.

"Stop that. Stop trying to protect me! I'm a ninja-in-training! I'm aware of the risks of my future career! Death, torture, rape. Any of those three can occur if a kunoichi is captured. If you don't give me your all Hinata that might happen to me!" Sakura shouted at her, her eyes finally leaking big tears.

"I- I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'll try harder to help you from now on!"

* * *

"You beat me easily when you tried Hinata-chan…" Sakura said pitifully. "I need to train more before I can challenge you again."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Hinata said, unsure of the atmosphere.

"Don't be sorry. I have motivation!"

* * *

Three years before present time.

"I used the cursed seal on Neji-niisan." Hinata revealed to Sakura and Ino.

"But… That can cause brain damage Hinata! What were you thinking?" Ino said judgementally.

"Ino-chan, I had no choice! He threatened to kill me, and I panicked!" Hinata explained quickly. It seemed to work, because the pair's expressions had softened.

"Hinata, I understand the situation. But when you found out about the seal, didn't you say that you would never use it against a family member?" Sakura asked slowly.

"It is the duty of the branch clan to protect the main branch. To protect me! He went against that. I used it. I did nothing wrong." Hinata explained, her reasoning taught to her fully by the Hyuuga clan.

"But Hinata, nobody deserves that pain!" Sakura challenged.

"How would you know Sakura?! How would you know the pain? The physical affliction of the cursed seal is a terrible burden to bear. But what about my pain?" She paused, letting out a shuddering breath. "My lack of confidence that my clan forced upon me? He said he would kill me! You can't just ignore that!"

"Hinata, you have guards watching you all the time! You should know better!" Sakura said, ever the voice of reason.

"Sakura, calm down! Hinata, Sakura may not be acting tactfully, but she has a point. You know that Neji has no support system, and that he's completely alone and in the dark." Ino said sagely.

"Why don't I deserve a light while I'm in the darkness like this?!" She raged, before standing up to storm off.

"Hinata… Aren't we a light?" Ino asked quietly.

"I need more! Don't you see? A person as important as me can't just have you two nobodies to keep her happy!" She continued her eyes changing from their normal pale colour and beginning to fade into a much paler colour. It continued. Until Sakura slapped her.

* * *

"Sakura, get off Hinata!" Ino shouted, dragging the pink haired girl off of their 'princess'.

"But she deserves it!" Sakura continued, until Ino threw her bodily away from Hinata.

"Why… Why would you do this Sakura? How could you ever manage to best me? A Hyuuga?" Hinata continued in her misery.

"You gave me motivation to get stronger. And just now, you made that motivation sound useless. Never do that again. Without my want, my need to be stronger… I'd end up like just another one of those girls who drops out of the Academy."

* * *

One year before present time.

"Nehh, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan look at Sasuke!"

"Hmm, he's nothing compared to his brother though!" Sakura said in a dazed voice.

"Sakura, nobody could compare to Itachi… You know that." Ino reasoned.

"Ino makes a good point Sakura-chan." Hinata added.

* * *

_Ino's Log. _

Dear Diary,

_I'm glad that we've all made up with Hinata, even though it took a while. Most of the issues are resolved, but I'm sure there's some bitterness left there. After all, nobody has said "I told you so" yet have they?_

_/End Flashback/_

"Sakura you bitch, I'll make you suffer." Hinata muttered, before dashing straight at her old friend with a chakra powered run. Sakura's face contorted in pain after Hinata appeared before her in a second her palm planted directly on Sakura's chest.

A pair of green eyes widened.

Sakura felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed, afraid for her friend's life. She rushed towards her pink haired friend as Sai and Sasuke could only watch.

'… Is that Ino's voice?' Sakura mused as her eyes closed, and she lost all feeling in her body.

Sai smiled as usual. 'Hmm. My team mate is dead? Perhaps there's room for the Yondaime's legacy among Team Seven after all.'

Sasuke's face froze on the spot. He looked at Sai to see how he was dealing with Sakura's possible death, and saw it again. That smile.

"Hyuuga Hinata, stand down!" Kurenai called as she picked up Sakura by her legs, and Gai lifted her from her head.

"Team Ten; do not let her leave here until we return." Gai said in a sombre tone. It was the first time he had spoken this way throughout his time with the teams. Team Ten did not move because of their shock.

"Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi- restrain her!" Kurenai shouted, her face flushing red with aggravation.

"Right!" Chouji announced, "game plan one!"

Standing next to him, Shikamaru nodded. "Kagemane no jutsu!" (Shadow Imitation Technique.) Shikamaru called as he made a selection of hand seals. His shadow then stretched, having no immediate form until it reached Hinata's own. Upon its touch, Hinata's movement completely stopped. Shikamaru moved his hands behind his back, and Hinata did the same. Ino then approached her from behind and tied her hands together tightly, as Chouji bound her feet together.

"We will be back once we have brought Sakura to the hospital. Do not leave this spot." Kurenai continued with a threat that was left unsaid. Kurenai and Gai left with Sakura in their arms quicker than the young ninja could see.

Kiba looked on, but could not bring himself to do anything. They did not yet bond as a team, and their own teacher had commanded Hinata's arrest. Whereas Shino looked upon Hinata's capture in an analytical wonder. 'Shikamaru's technique relies on his own shadow making contact with his opponent's. If it does not touch the opponent's shadow, then he cannot do anything.'

* * *

Sai sat down and leant against a tree as Sasuke approached him.

"Sai-kun." Sasuke said in greeting before sitting next to him. Sai nodded to him. "Why do you always smile like that Sai? Ever since we became friends last year it's all I've ever seen you do." Sasuke asked him.

"Hmm. I smile because I read in a book that smiling will get a person out of trouble in any social situation." Sai revealed.

"Trouble?"

"Well for example, if I said to Sakura "you're looking ugly today" and said it with a smile, then Sakura would not take it seriously simply because a comment that she would deem rude was accompanied by a facial expression that is normally considered happy."

Sasuke pondered this for a second. "Okay. Then how's this Sai?" He said before smiling widely as he prepared to speak. "Sai-kun's mentality scares me."

Sai looked upon him for a second. "You look unnatural when you smile Sasuke. I'd imagine that you looked scarier than my philosophy sounds." Needless to say, Sasuke sweat dropped.

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata. You are hereby suspended as a Konoha Ninja: Ranked Gennin."

"What? That isn't possible! I'm the Hyuuga heiress!" Hinata cried pitifully. "What about Sakura? She goaded me!"

"Sakura broke no rules in the fight. She goaded you, yes, but that was psychological warfare. In a fight it is perfectly acceptable, though ill advised."

"But that can't be right… I mean- what can I do? How long is my suspension?" She demanded quickly, the punishment having settled in.

"Hyuuga Hinata! You are before Konoha's Council! You will address the council with your utmost respect. Any less would classify as treason."

"But Father!" Hinata protested weakly. "Didn't you tell me yesterday that I was your pride and joy? All those years ago, I was weak!"

"You are still weak." The voice belonged to Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of Konoha's royal Clan. "While you have made progress, you still do not compare to Neji."

"That is not so! I defeated Neji years ago."

"Through the use of his cursed seal. That is not a method that will work on anyone but a Hyuuga." Hiashi reasoned.

"But it worked on Neji. It is his weakness, and I capitalised on it!" Hinata insisted. 'How dare he take that victory away from me?'

"You speak to me on a personal level, Hyuuga Hinata. At this point in time, I am a member of the Council. I am not your father at this point in time. However." He paused. Hinata looked up at him hopefully. "Your victory over your cousin was meaningless. You are only as strong as the techniques you use. That technique can only be used on the Hyuuga, so you are only strong against Hyuuga. You cannot hope to fight Hyuuga your whole life!" He shouted, an uncharacteristic infuriated flush covered his face.

"You put me on this path! Are you telling me that what you have taught me is useless?" Hinata responded to him, equally angry.

"…" Hiashi had no response. 'It is my fault, just as much as hers.'

A man with deep stress lines and dark hair and eyes stood up from his seat. Hinata recognised him as the Uchiha Clan Boss: Uchiha Fugaku- Sasuke's father.

"Hyuugas, Hiashi and Hinata. Now is not the time for your dispute. Hinata, your suspension will last until the next Chuunnin exam. Only after it has ended will you be back onto your team and back performing missions for Konoha's benefit." The man said emotionlessly- the perfect ninja.

"Right." Hinata said in an acceptable tone. Tears glittered in her eyes. They stung.

"You may take your leave." Fugaku said before sitting again.

Hinata rushed from the room, cradling her face. Hiashi watched her leave, and he was noticeably unsettled. The room was quiet and Hinata's grieving sobs were still heard as she fled. Her father knew that she was not holding her face, but that she was hiding her eyes to avert shame from the Hyuuga family.

Hiashi sighed with obvious regret. Fugaku looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems that both of our heirs are lacking something, neh?" The Uchiha patriarch said knowingly.

"It seems so. How is young Sasuke?" Hiashi asked calmly, with an intensity in his eyes that was entirely visible to the other members of the ninja council; these members being the leaders of each of the major ninja clans: The Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, and lastly the Sarutobi. The Sarutobi representative was none other than the previous Hokage, Sarutobi Sasuke- who was also the Council's representative with the acting advisors Koharu and Horuma.

"Sasuke is doing well. However his Sharingan has not yet activated. We plan to enter him into the emergency training program for Uchiha in need." Fugaku said in a regretful tone.

"Sasuke-kun has not yet received his inheritance? Such a shame." Hiashi replied in a faux-sympathetic tone. 'I had heard that Sasuke's older brother Itachi had begun his mastery of the Sharingan at Sasuke's age, yet Sasuke has not even started. I bet that's a shame that the Uchiha are reluctant to bear.'

"It _is_ a shame. But in better news, the clan is considering inducting Sasuke's young friend Sai into its midst. After all, he's talented and orphaned. Both parties would benefit from having such an agreement." Fugaku continued in his careful and balanced voice.

"Is that so? And isn't this Sai the Gennin that bears the title of "dead last"?" Hiashi asked with genuine curiosity.

"It is true; however I'm sure that his latent potential will be of benefit to the Uchiha…" Fugaku said with finality.

"Hmm, just some advice Fugaku-kun," said an aged and wise voice, shocking both ninja. They had forgotten about the rest of the present ninja in their discussion. Fugaku turned to the owner of the voice, namely the aforementioned retired Hokage. "You would be wise not to speak of young Sai as if you were a business buying out smaller competitors in the market."

"I apologise Lord Hokage, I didn't mean to speak of Sai in such a way." Fugaku stuttered with a deep bow. After all, Fugaku may have been confident and slightly arrogant, but he knew how powerful the Hokage was and he respected him for that.

"I would also hope that you would bring Sai into your family because of care, rather than his bloodline." Sarutobi said grimly.

"Bloodline?" Fugaku responded quickly. 'He has an inherited skill?'

Sarutobi sweat dropped. He'd let a bloodline secret out _again_. "I believe Sasuke knows the details of Sai's skill, Fugaku. It would be unfair of me to reveal Sai's ability to this many ninja, despite the trust and faith I have with them." Sasuke replied in a grandfatherly way.

Each of the ninja then bowed before their council leader with nothing left to say and exited the room, leaving Sasuke with his old team mates.

"Saru, Otogakure has begun conversing with Namikaze." Horuma said quietly.

"Is that so? Then the leader of Oto has set the plan in motion. I wonder what they've learnt since leaving Konoha all those years ago."

"Do you trust Oto, Saru?" Koharu asked cautiously.

"Of course not. A ninja never trusts another village. Need you ask me Koharu?" Sasuke retorted with an air of anger. "I might not be the Hokage, but you do not need to question my thoughts. The only part of me that has weakened is my physical strength, and chakra. My mind is still as sharp as ever."

"I apologise."

The relationship between the team-mates was strange. They had been friends all of their lives. However Sarutobi had always been their teachers' favourite, because of his intelligence and genius as a ninja. Because of that, his team-mates had distanced themselves from him. After becoming Hokage Koharu and Horuma's resentment for him grew, and increased the distance they held as friends. Only after Sarutobi Sasuke had retired, had the three been together willingly, and intimately.

"We shall meet next upon the eve of the Kyuubi's assault on the village." Sasuke said calmly. This date was within two weeks.

The other ninja spoke in synchrony: "Agreed."

* * *

"I'm glad you're alright Tenzou." Minato said, his face in a stony expression. "Please try and rest, then complete the mission report for the archives, and for research. I know of the techniques that Shisui used, but I want to know how he got them…"

"Wouldn't he have made them himself, Namikaze-sama?" Tenzou replied.

"I know that he didn't, as Itachi is capable of using Amaterasu himself. Just be glad that you were never hit by it, or either of the other two techniques Itachi created." Minato said in a relieved way. Despite his cold hearted demeanour, the Hokage cared for the lives of his townspeople. Tenzou began to stand up from the chair he was sitting in. The two men were in the Hokage's rich and illustrious office.

"Tenzou, how would you feel training Gennin ninja in a part time capacity?" The Hokage asked him unpredictably.

"I've never considered it." The ANBU answered honestly.

"Well, if you take on a team… The moment it has finished its purpose, you will be directly in line to receive the position of ANBU captain." Minato said, knowing that the offer of ANBU captain would be the bait to catch the ninja.

"… If that is the only way." Tenzou replied, soberly.

"It is." Minato responded quickly. "I take that as your acceptance the post of Gennin-sensei? Good."

"I'm assuming that you've asked me with a purpose. Who are the members of my team?" Tenzou asked carefully.

"That I'm not sure of. Yet."

"?" Tenzou shot him an exasperated look, while Minato had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I have to re-formulate the teams based on my son's arrival in Konoha." He said with a tint of pride in his voice.

"Your son has returned then? How is he?" Tenzou asked, relaxing into the conversation.

"He's a very strong ninja." Minato said with a smile, the first he had given since Naruto's return.

"I meant how he is doing as a person rather than as a ninja."

"Why would that matter?" Minato said with confusion showing on his face.

"Uhm, no reason Hokage-sama. Please inform me once my team has been decided, I think I will go and rest." Tenzou said looking visibly unnerved by Namikaze's behaviour.

"Feel better, Tenzou." Minato said, helping his friend from the office. While Namikaze stood in the doorway, he made a split decision. "Rinnami-kun!" He called for his secretary.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The girl said, with a careful eye on him. The man had been in a good mood for the day, but these moods never lasted.

"I'd like for you to send for Haku. Tell him that I need him to train a Gennin."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Rinnami responded with no argument, and in a deep bow. She then hurried off for ANBU headquarters.

"Haku-sama, Hokage-sama requires your presence in his office. He says that he needs you to train a Gennin."

"Oh? Thank you Rinnami-chan, your reliability is appreciated. I'll head over there now." Haku said politely, before sinking through the floor.

* * *

Haku slinked into the Hokage's office from a shining panel on the ceiling. He stood tall near the Hokage's own height, and his long hair was pulled up behind his head in an elegant bun. Haku removed the mask from his face, revealing his long eyelashes and his face's feminine structure.

"Ah, Haku. Good to see you. I would like you to train my son if possible." The Hokage said, wasting no time.

"Your son?" The ANBU captain of Squad 3 replied in shock. "Uhm, it should be no problem. How would you like me to train him, and where can I find him?"

"This scroll will explain everything. This will count as an A Class mission, and it is top priority."

"Right. I will begin right away."

* * *

**A/N:**

Look what I did! Haku will stay alive (for the unforeseeable future) in this fic, as I like him so much. Expect a slightly more ruthless Haku, as he's been brought up by the Yondaime.

What do you think of my Uchiha-clan-alive-plan?

Hinata's suspension?

Likes? Dislikes? Ideas? Send what you think.  
Chapter 6 isn't in production/planning yet, sigh. But check my profile every so often and I'll show you updates on its progress.

However in 6 you should expect character development on Sai, Sasuke, Itachi and Haku.

Watch this space.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a lot more money to spend. "Disclaimer no Jutsu!"**

_Summary: The Yondaime survived sealing the Kyuubi, and he sent Naruto out of Konoha under the protection of an Erotic Novelist, Chronic Gambler and aspiring Godaime Hokage. Now at the age of twelve, Naruto and his foster family return. Naruto: A Ninja's Fate._

It was a pleasant morning in Konoha, and the sun was beaming down on the Ninja village with an animated glow. Deep within the village, the apartment of one Uzumaki Naruto had a distant hum that echoed from within.

And that one, Uzumaki Naruto was to be disturbed this pleasant morning in Konoha by a pale and effeminate teenager by the name of Haku.

* * *

Naruto rubbed at his hair and turned around when he felt the presence of a person standing behind him.

"Greetings, Naruto-san." Haku said pleasantly from behind his mask. He was standing on Naruto's ceiling and their faces were on the same level.

"Err hi."

"How are you today?" He continued, ever the polite Ninja.

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing?" He enquired, curiously.

"Well before you came in, I was trying to have a shower."

"Mm. Okay. When shall I return?"

"Depends on why you're here." Naruto replied suspiciously.

"I'm here because your father asked me to train you." Haku said brightly, in all honesty.

"Then you 'shall' not return at all." Naruto snarled resentfully, before turning around and letting the water cover his body again.

"But-"

"Get out."

Haku sighed and decided to startle the boy. He made a single hand seal, and the water from the shower head turned straight into icicles within a second.

"What the fuck did you do to my shower?!" He sputtered indignantly.

"I am showing my strength to you, hoping that it will entice you into letting me fulfil my mission: to train you at all costs." Haku said with determination.

"Fine…" Naruto muttered with a sigh. "I'll do the training. Now wait on the roof, while I get changed."

"Okay." Haku said obediently before dropping to the apartment floor in a crouch, and disappearing in the water within Naruto's bath. Naruto stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waste. 'He completed an automatic transformation of water to ice… He has a powerful fully developed bloodline limit. That means that he would never be able to teach me a technique like that…'

"But having a bloodline limit like that requires mastery of the elements it combines. Logically his first bloodline is water, as he was able to travel through it." Naruto spoke aloud, thinking back to when Haku evaporated within the water. "The second element would most likely be wind as it would cool down the water and enable him to create ice out of nothing."

'That bloodline is very impressive…' Naruto thought to himself in awe.

* * *

"Itachi, the Hokage is calling you to his office!" A voice called from the floor below. Uchiha Itachi sat up from his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Okay!" He replied with a shout. He pulled his nightclothes off swiftly before moving into the adjoined bathroom and he turned on the water.

Itachi turned on the tap in his sink and rinsed his face in the clean water. He then wiped his face dry and placed the towel on the rack beside him before looking at his reflection in the mirror. All he saw was a spinning Sharingan eye before the world went black for the Uchiha prodigy.

* * *

"Hmm, Sasuke-chan good morning!" Uchiha Mikoto said cheerfully as Sasuke hopped down the last step on the stairs.

"'Morning mother." He said before rummaging through his backpack.

"By the way, have you seen Itachi? He was meant to see Hokage-sama."

"Hn. I checked his room, but he's not there." Sasuke drawled, "he must have left through the window or by Shunshin no Jutsu (Bodyflicker Technique)."

"Maybe…" Mikoto said uncertainly.

"?" Sasuke looked up at her with concern. Mikoto noticed, and forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She pulled her son close to her.

"Promise me you'll be careful in training today Sasuke-chan…" She said with a lilted tone.

"I will mother." Sasuke replied happily, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

* * *

"Wh… What the hell is going on?! Who are you?! Where _am_ I?" Itachi shouted as he regained his full consciousness.

"Ah, _well_ Itachi-kun. I'll answer all of your questions in reverse. Just because it's easier to explain the big details last." The owner of the Sharingan eye said enjoyably. "You're here. I am Uchiha Madara. I am planning to make you my new apprentice."

"Madara?" Itachi uttered a spark of recognition in his eyes.

"The one and the same. Hmm this is impressive, according to your old friend Shisui, another two Uchiha of an age similar to yours recognised me too."

"Those two… Madata and Yubeitsu-Taichou. Shisui killed them? He's alive?" Itachi jerked with a start. He'd heard about the deaths of two Uchiha from his father Fugaku.

"He _was_. But he died. That bastard Senju killed him." Madara snarled in a sudden moment of hate.

'He slipped up! Senju? Isn't that the clan name of the original Hokage?' Itachi thought, possibilities running through his head.

"Hold on. I killed Shisui. It earned me my Mangekyou Sharingan- after all; I read in the secret archive that 'one who kills their best friend earns the right to wield a Dojutsu (eye technique) such as that'- this makes no sense, Madara!" Itachi shouted, scrunching his eyes closed in frustration.

When Itachi opened his eyes again, Madara was before him.

'So fast!'

"What's the big deal Itachi-kun? I simply restored the man with his soul."

'What?!' Itachi thought, his eyes widening to epical proportions.

"He was my beloved apprentice after all…" Madara said playfully.

* * *

"So Naruto-kun, your father requests that I train you. You should know that I don't do anything half-assed, and that I'm a perfectionist. The first thing we'll do is spar so I can get a handle on your strength." Haku said before leaning back into a fighting stance.

"Spar, eh? I can do that just fine." Naruto replied with a smirk, 'great! I can get him back for creeping up on me in the shower!'

The two ninja were still on the roof of Naruto's building. The roof was red tiled on the edges, with a pale-grey slab deck for practical purposes, such as ninja training.

Naruto put his hands in front of him to start the match with a technique. He took a deep breath while making the seals for the fire technique that his father used on him. Haku noticed the technique, having fought against other Konoha ninjas who used it, and began to prepare a water technique to counter it. Haku sneered slightly, 'a ninja doesn't use a technique so obviously, we're meant to use deception. This boy may be strong, but he does not hold the right mentality.'

Naruto opened his mouth again to breath fire! … But nothing came out, apart from a burp.

"… Naruto-kun, I think you're a little off." Haku admonished gently, stopping his hand seals.

"The only thing that's off here is your haircut!" The ANBU turned around swiftly- it had all been a diversion. He felt his stomach get bombarded by one of the strongest kicks he had ever felt. Naruto let off a smirk- he had created shadow clones to hide outside of the building then sneak up on the battle. The original ran forwards and kicked Haku in the back, sending the teen into the crowd of the Naruto clones. Each of them then prepared the same seals, before engaging in their technique: "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu! (Water Technique: Water Prison)."

"?!" Haku looked around in shock, only to find that he was incapable of movement. He had been caught in the Jutsu by five clones, with the real opponent remaining unhindered from the main negative point of the prison technique- Naruto was fully mobile. "This is one of the most impressive plans I've ever seen. You should be pleased; you're the only person to have ever caught me. But I should tell you, that I'm an extremely sore loser." He said menacingly, before channelling chakra through his entire body.

"What're you gonna do? Talk me to death? You can't move. Give up." Naruto said complacently, taking his eyes of Haku for a moment.

A moment is all an ANBU needs.

* * *

"So Itachi-kun, what do you know about me so far?"

"I know that you were of Konoha, and that you were the founder of the Uchiha clan! I know that you founded the thoughts of Hidden Villages of Ninja along with your friend. The first Hokage, Senju Hashirama defeated you at The Valley of The End after you tried to assassinate him for the sake of power…" Itachi trailed off; suddenly comprehending the situation he was in. 'This is _the _Uchiha Madara. Obviously he's immensely strong if the first Hokage- who's arguably the strongest in Konoha's history- couldn't defeat him! I must pick my words _carefully_.'

"Hmm. You're right. That's a very accurate portrayal of my life, however as usual Konoha skims around the depth that my story really has." Madara said with a wink.

'… A wink?' Itachi hadn't noticed that Madara had stepped forth from the shadows. The man looked so similar to his father Fugaku- and through association he and Sasuke. The only difference was the permanent Sharingan eye that lay activated in his eyes. The red was far more intense than Itachi was used to, and the design was completely different. 'I can't even begin to describe what that eye's pattern looks like. It's like… Numerous Mangekyou have combined on his person.' He kept looking at him, studying his face. 'Half of his face is covered in shadow…'

"However I noticed that you didn't agree with my attempted assassination of the Hokage from your tone of voice. Why is that?" Madara said inquisitively.

"You tried to kill your leader. Being a ninja means to swear loyalty to the Hokage." Itachi said with confidence.

"But did you not kill your best friend for the power of the Mangekyou?" The supposed-immortal man countered, with a laugh.

"Yes, but it was a mission from the Hokage." Itachi replied with regret trailing his voice.

"Hmm. Did the Hokage tell you why he set the mission? This will be the best part…"

"I had found the secret archives of the Uchiha- I realised that only Shisui knew of them, and that it was only a matter of time before he killed me. I alerted the Hokage, who ordered Shisui's assassination to try to keep the secret of the Mangekyou." Itachi revealed carefully.

"Shisui was an intelligent, powerful and creative ninja. Ninja like that don't just leave behind a trail." Madara said knowingly. "I _told_ him to let you find out that the archives were there. You finding out, you killing him, you being here now. This is, and has all been a test ever since your discovery of that sacred eye technique."

Itachi spared the man a glance, with terror clouding his judgement and fear gripping his heart. 'Is it possible that this one man has orchestrated all of my affairs for the past six months from behind the scenes, all without me having no clue? How can this be?'

"Isn't it funny in a way? Konoha's elite ninja, Uchiha Itachi- an S ranked ninja, has been fooled without any ninja techniques? Itachi, I know your full potential. It is far greater than this. I understand that recently you've developed the technique named 'Amaterasu (Shining Heaven)'. And that before, you had created the inescapable 'Tsukiyomi (Moon Reader)'. However I know that despite creating these techniques, you could do far more if you studied under me, than if you played ninja as one of those Senju's lapdogs."

"What? You're proposing that I leave Konoha to join you?" Itachi said sceptically.

"Why not?" Madara asked, "I know that I'm asking a lot of you. However I'm willing to answer any questions you may have."

"… Earlier on you said that Konoha skimmed around your story. What actually happened with the first Hokage?" Itachi asked. He was genuinely curious- he may not have been interested in leaving Konoha, but there should not be anything to stop him from learning of his heritage.

"Ah. Well. The first man to call himself Hokage was Hashirama, leader of the Senju clan. This was way back when, when there were no ninja villages, and when clans roamed independently. But even with all of the thousands of clans, Hashirama stood out from them all. All the clans acknowledged his superiority. All of them feared him. Our clan, the Uchiha, were direct enemies of the Senju. If they made a move, we countered with our own."

"Why? Surely the Senju couldn't compete with the Uchiha. I've met a person who is capable of using the Mokuton Jutsu (Wood Elemental Techniques), and he has no where near as much power as me." Itachi reasoned.

"That person… He has potential for one quarter of the power that the original Hokage had. We were the only clan that could even attempt to match the Senju in power- those who believed in the Will of Fire. As I led the clan against the Senju, and I fought with Hashirama time and time again, I became further renowned and more well known than ever before."

"…" Itachi said nothing, knowing that he should listen to what the man said rather than interrupting him and wasting time.

"Both of our clans had been exhausted in resources and in members by the time the Senju offered a truce. I had disagreed with it, however the rest of the clan wanted to go ahead with peace. My brother's life had been wasted… But I needed to do what was best for the clan, so I let the truce go ahead. Eventually our aligned clans made a pact with the Lord of Fire country. We became the first Hidden Village in the entire world, with each country following our example with one village each."

"I had never known that Konoha had been so influential on the world." Itachi admitted, he considered the story that he was told being fabricated, but he couldn't see the point.

"For once there was peace in the world as the villages learnt to co-exist and function. But even with the peace every where else, Konoha was thrown into chaos. It was all over the position of Hokage…" He finished wistfully. "As you're aware, my rival Hashirama received the honour of being the first Hokage. I was the only one in all of Fire Country who chose to oppose that man."

"Why would you go against your leader?" Itachi asked. It was a foreign concept for him, the Hokage had taught him since he was young. For around ten years, Itachi had been guided and taught by Minato.

"Because I could see that the Uchiha were losing power, and that as weapons, people were losing their fear of our edge. I attempted to lead an uprising, but my… O_ur_… Clan betrayed me. They told me that I was merely stirring embers of war, and that I should stop my desire for power. So, I left the village. Betrayed by my clan, and by our so called Hokage."

"You left? I thought that you had simply tried to kill Hashirama-sama."

"I returned later once I had gathered more strength. Bent on revenge, I had attacked all of Konoha. I summoned one of the tailed beasts, Kyuubi to aid me in my fight against Hashirama. But even with the Kyuubi, I lost to Hashirama." Madara said emotionlessly. "… Hashirama assumed me dead. His younger brother, the second gave the Uchiha a special position as a sign of trust- he formed the Konoha Military Police which gave them the power of enforcement rather than political strength. The political strength that the Uchiha needed."

"Why would the Hokage do that? Did they distrust the Uchiha _that_ much?" Itachi said, in shock once more.

Madara ignored the question. "Some of the Uchiha realised what was going on, but it was already too late. By then, the proud Uchiha clan were Senju's lapdogs. They always will be."

"You didn't answer my question! You said you would answer me." Itachi reminded him.

"The Fire country _still_ has no faith in the Uchiha clan." Madara answered regretfully.

"What? But-"

"The only reason the fourth Hokage chose to train you was so he could spy on the clan personally."

"Why would he do that?! The Uchiha are completely loyal." Itachi said, averting his eyes from Madara in shame. "You're wrong. Minato-sama picked me because I showed promise."

"He probably decided that he needed you after the more recent Kyuubi attack from around twelve years ago." Madara said, as if he were voicing a thought out loud.

"Why? I don't understand the connection."

"Only Uchiha with powerful chakra can control a tailed beast. Konoha's political leaders assumed that the clan had something to do with it. That's where you came in. But they were mistaken- the Kyuubi was a natural disaster."

"B… But…"

"They forced all of the Uchiha into a set clan space didn't they? The Uchiha are no longer allowed to live outside of the walls of their small segregated community. As far as I know, the only person who voiced their concern over this was the third Hokage, Sasuke Sarutobi. Your younger brother's namesake."

"… I'd like to leave." Itachi muttered, feeling uncomfortable and distant.

"Leave whenever you want. The door has always been open. I just assumed you were interested because you didn't make a move to leave." The man said with a glance at Itachi, who had closed his eyes with a sigh. Madara shook his head lightly, before turning his back on Itachi and walking away. Madara's eyes had only been averted from Itachi's still form for a moment. But a moment is all an ANBU needs. Itachi's eyes suddenly burst open, and he whipped a kunai from his pocket straight at the back of Madara's head- only for the kunai to go straight through him.

"An illusion?!" Itachi said in panic, before darting straight through the door to his right. 'I have to tell Minato-sama about this! But… If he doesn't trust the Uchiha, what should I do? This would only solidify his suspicions of the Uchiha being disloyal, even if Madara isn't a member of Konoha anymore.' Itachi let out a grunt of annoyance.

'What the hell should I do?!' He thought with anguish as he hopped over the trees surrounding his home, through the trees of Konoha that Senju Hashirama created with his own power.

* * *

Haku continued the focus of chakra and transformed his circular prison of water into one of ice- and in association freezing Naruto's clones stiff. The original Naruto looked up when he felt the foreign elemental manipulation and was only able to catch sight of Haku's after image- the older boy's fist was already making contact with his face. Naruto fell backwards onto the roof, and skidded to the tiled edge before he felt a smirk come upon his face.

'That technique that Shizune taught me should be helpful with this fight! I wouldn't have thought to use it before I noticed these tiles.' He thought with realisation. He thought back to her words that day: _'Orange and red tiles are used commonly throughout Konoha. They symbolise our country's Will of Fire, and they are placed on every major building in the village. Because of this, residential ninja created a technique that focuses chakra into the air and floor, before lifting the tiles out of their places, and into the air- to be thrown at your opponents!' _Naruto held a grin on his face as he formed the hand seals for the technique. Haku looked at the boy with confusion written on his own face.

'Did he hit his head or something?'

"Kawara Shuriken no Jutsu! (Tile Shuriken Technique)." Naruto said proudly, finishing the technique with the tiger seal. The tiles from the roof's edges rose from the rooftop, spinning dangerously and each of them swung at Haku; each of them were propelled by Naruto's chakra, and his manipulation of the wind!

"What the-" The ANBU said, before he was hit in the skull with one. Liquid trickled down his back, before the body turned to water.

"Mizu Bunshin? (Water Clone)." Naruto thought out loud before hopping from the spot he was standing in- one thousand needles of water had landed where he had stood a moment before. "You can't produce water on your own… You used the water I produced with my prison technique!" Naruto realised, 'Shit, I've given him fire-power!'

"You're correct. I don't have the chakra to produce water from the air like you can. But I can transform the water into ice with little trouble." Haku said, his voice echoing over the roof.

Naruto glanced around the area, with Haku no where to be seen. 'He must be either above or below- the needles came from above, but there's nowhere for him to stand!' He spared the sky a look for a moment, and his breath was caught in his throat in shock.

Haku was floating in mid-air in a permanently hovering mirror made out of ice.

"Your bloodline limit can let you do very special things Haku." Naruto said in genuine praise. The teenager hovering above him was surprised for a moment, and he began to express his gratitude for the compliment.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I'm plea-" he began with a smile.

"-but Haku, I'm far more special than you!" Naruto broke Haku off with a snarl, before flipping a kunai into both of his hands. Haku felt his blood turn cold, and his kindness disappear. His face was set with grim determination. He pulled a senbon from his side pouch.

* * *

Itachi had decided against going to the Hokage. He had decided not to consult his teacher. Guilt twisted his insides, and he felt nauseous. 'I should see my father' he thought carefully. 'He'll know what to do.'

* * *

Haku slid a senbon down one of his sleeves. 'Just in case' he thought dismally, he lifted two from the pouch and slung them straight at the blond standing below him. Naruto deflected them with the use of his headband (which had been delivered to him from an unknown source), and two clones caught the senbon needles. They threw them back at Haku- albeit roughly. Naruto had never used senbon before.

Haku tensed, and then created another three mirrors. Each of the mirrors were placed around the original, but there was only one Haku.

"What is that designed to do? It's only an ice mirror." Naruto said dryly. He looked at each of them, and he saw a reflection of his own face. He then turned quickly back to Haku- he had vanished from the mirror. 'SHIT!'

"Too slow!" Haku roared, slamming Naruto's back with a vicious axe-handle to the back. The blond toppled forwards, and hit his head against the floor. His new headband cut his forehead open on impact with the floor. Haku drew back his hand, and threw the senbon once more. Each connected Naruto's pressure points in his arms and legs. The boy was temporarily paralysed. Haku let a smirk grace his feminine visage. He strolled over to Naruto slowly with success reflected in his own ice-cold eyes. "You performed well you know."

"I did?" The blond muttered despondently. He didn't face Haku directly, and his face was flat on the roof.

"You did. I'm an ANBU after all." Haku reasoned, he kept his ego in check. The boy was a Gennin- he didn't need an ego-boost from a simple Gennin. "You are definitely special, Naruto. But you need to accept that others are special too- see this experience as the one that will humble you."

"I don't need that, but thanks anyway Haku." Naruto responded, his tone changing to a polite and happy one.

"You're rude." Haku said bluntly.

"Yep." Naruto said, before propelling himself off of the floor- leaving his arms and legs behind.

"What the-" A punch struck Haku directly in the chin, followed by a sweeping kick to his mid-section. Naruto rammed his shoulder directly into Haku's gut, then as the older teen doubled over in pain, Naruto suplexed him straight onto the hard floor. Haku's eyes fluttered open and he looked at where Naruto's arms and legs were. 'Prosthetics?'

"Haku. You rely too much on your bloodline."

The defeated ANBU looked up at him. At the powerful boy that had demolished him.

"How did you manage to bring out prosthetic limbs?" Haku questioned, there was no doubt that the boy could have been that well prepared to face him.

"I've faced ninja who use senbon needles before. They try to immobilise ninja by throwing needles and hitting their pressure points. I've had experience with them, and because of that I'd prepared to deceive them by having sealed prosthetics in a scroll." Naruto revealed, he then gestured to his leg, which held a long sealing scroll attached to it, that had been unravelled and smeared with blood.

"It's hard to believe that you're an ANBU captain Haku, but I suppose you're a rookie. I doubt that one-on-one combat is your best form of fighting either. You're more the type for hiding in the shadows, and striking without notice." Naruto continued logically. Haku sighed with resignation. "Because of that, I doubt you've ever fought against someone like me."

"You're right. But Hokage-sama wanted me to teach you something. He most likely wants me to pass on my mastery of water techniques to you before I die." Haku muttered sourly.

"Die?" Naruto replied quickly.

"Yes. ANBU have the shortest life-span in all of the ninja of the village." Haku said sullenly.

"Haku… Do you even want to be an ANBU?" Naruto asked him.

"Of course not. I want to be able to protect my precious people. I don't want to have to leave the village at all." Haku said morosely.

"Precious people?"

* * *

Sasuke listened to the two ninja talking intently. 'No wonder he's so fast compared to me. He's capable of taking out an ANBU!' He thought with awe.

"A precious person is someone who you'll do your very best to protect, and someone who you'll make sure is never harmed. Do you have any of them?" Haku asked the blond enigma.

"Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya." Naruto listed, counting them on his fingers.

"You have a lot of precious people for someone so young." Haku said kindly. He lifted himself from the roof shakily. "I have very few precious people. One of them is your father." Naruto's eyes hardened. "The other… Is the person who taught me everything I know."

"Who?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Her name is Rin… She was your father's student. But she's locked away, in a ninja prison." Haku said bitterly.

"Why? What did she do?"

"I don't know. The only person who knows is the Hokage, and he has never told me." Haku said bitterly.

'Rin… Rin… I know that name!' Sasuke thought quickly. 'She was one of mother's friends. But no-one knows why she's locked away. _Weird_. Normally ninja secrets are so 'secret' that they're known by everyone in the village.' Sasuke thought sardonically. 'AH! I missed their conversation!'

"-maybe she was traitorous to the village." Naruto thought aloud, eliciting a loud response from Haku.

"No! She would never." He gasped, before holding a glowing-green hand to his ribs.

"You know medical techniques!" Naruto said appreciatively. "That's impressive. I can see why you're an ANBU now, Haku-san!" He said with a wide smile.

"You can?" Haku doubted.

"Of course! You have an elite-elemental bloodline with mastery of two elements, you can use medical techniques, and you carry intelligence and stealth. You were _born _to be an ANBU!" Naruto grinned at him. "You should realise that being kind, and hoping for 'precious people' is all well and good, but you need to sacrifice that for the greater good of the village."

"I know, Naruto… And I can see that while I don't have anything to teach you with regards to strength, tactics or even sealing techniques. But I'm sure I could train you in the arts of healing, deception, water, wind and in speed and agility." Haku said knowingly, his wince of pain slowly disappearing from his face.

"Actually, I'm proficient in healing myself." Naruto said, before summoning healing chakra to his hand with a strained expression.

"It looks like it hurts you- Stop!" Haku worried reaching an arm out towards the boy. Naruto saw the worry in Haku's eyes, and a smile formed on his face.

"I don't have the control for healing really. I learnt it because it's required of me." Naruto revealed, and he showed Haku his hand. Naruto's back fingerless gloves were gradually being dyed into a brown; blood was trickling slowly from Naruto's finger nails.

"Naruto you shouldn't learn such a self destructive technique. Isn't it a bit of a contradiction, to hurt yourself while you heal?" Haku said sardonically, shaking his head at Naruto's condition.

"Well my job is to protect others…" Naruto said carefully, sounding uncomfortable. "To protect Konoha," Haku spared him a measured look- Naruto was protecting a place he was unfamiliar with? "And… And to protect my precious people." Naruto beamed.

"You want to follow the ninja way that I've chosen?" Haku asked with disbelief.

"Of course! And I'm sure that Sasuke over there wouldn't mind either." Naruto said with a laugh.

The young Uchiha froze.

"Young master Uchiha, we've been aware of your presence since the beginning. What do you think gave Naruto the chance to be able to summon the prosthetic limbs? Your presence startled me earlier…" Haku said conversationally.

"S-Sorry, Haku-sama!" Sasuke stuttered, before bowing deeply for Haku.

"Don't be sorry Sasuke-kun," the ANBU continued "after all, had you not done that then it's doubtful that you would have seen such an impressive show."

"Uhh, you're right. I'm grateful for seeing such a display." Sasuke said carefully, while giving Naruto a momentary look.

"No worries, Sasuke. If you'd like, you could join in on our training." Naruto said with another smile. 'I've been smiling a lot since I've been around Haku,' Naruto reflected.

"You'd let me train with you?" Sasuke said dubiously.

"Sure. You'll need to train, after all with your pathetic speed how could you hope to handle _enemy_ ninja?" Naruto drawled before turning away.

"!!" Sasuke gave the boy a seething look and turned away from aggravation.

"You know that I'm really the Hokage's son. Your actions have changed completely now that you know who I am." Naruto said. His annoyance had somehow been carried through the wind, and Sasuke gave his back a sharp look. "Seems like you're just like every other sheep in Konoha. Too reluctant to go against those with power." Naruto said snidely. He turned around when he felt Sasuke's eyes on him.

"I don't care who your father is!" Sasuke yelled with outrage before kneeing Naruto straight in the gut. The blond looked in pain for a moment, before he was enveloped in smoke. Sasuke looked around in surprise and he saw Naruto standing next to Haku again.

"Awesome. I knew that you'd be someone I'd want to be around Sasuke." Naruto said before offering his hand to Sasuke. 'By shaking Sasuke's hand, I'd be admitting we were equals.'

Sasuke shook the hand, and from then on Konoha would remember this friendship as one that changed the village forever.

… Not.

In reality, Sasuke had slapped the hand away.

"You know that you're better than me. Why shake my hand? Why pity me?" Sasuke demanded furiously. Haku looked on at the aggressive behaviour and sweatdropped.

"… Sasuke, I want to shake your hand because I acknowledge you as my peer. I acknowledge you as a rival and as a ninja!" Naruto replied with conviction.

"… Acknowledge?" Sasuke responded distantly, barely noticing Naruto shaking his hand.

'I've always searched for acknowledgement in the village. No one but Sai has shown me that they see me for who I really am. Even being in the famous and respected Uchiha clan doesn't get me respect- that all goes to my brother Itachi. The one that I strive to beat in battle. The man whose shadow I _can't_ manage to escape!'

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Haku worried, taking a step towards the dark haired boy.

"I'm fine!" He replied all too quickly. 'And he's the son of the Hokage. I'm sure he'll have to endure this soon enough as well.' He thought piteously. 'It's strange, before now Naruto had seemed ruthless and powerful. Just like Itachi. Maybe that's just how he behaved in front of the others? Is that how a ninja must act to be taken seriously in this world?'

"Umm, Sasuke. Maybe you should go and rest or something, you keep spacing out." Naruto said squinting straight at Sasuke, only a few inches from the Uchiha's face. As Sasuke phased back into the real world, returning from his internal monologue, his eyes registered the form of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bah!" He took a step back in shock. His eyes warmed at the figure of Naruto for a moment, before he declared: "I'm going home."

"Sasuke-"

"-And about that training. Tell me when you start okay?" Sasuke said as he perched on the edge of the roof, before he dropped into the streets below.

"Hm. Haku, that went well neh?" Naruto said blandly, his fox-like squint still in place.

"I suppose." The ANBU said with a pathetic sigh. "We'll start water training in a few days." 'And as Sasuke's an Uchiha, it's doubtful that he could do those techniques… Hm. Maybe he could test his fire element against my ice.'

"Right!" Naruto barked, readily offering a salute. The ice-user sweatdropped.

* * *

"… And that is what happened." Itachi said humbly from a bowed stance. He was in front of his parents Fugaku and Mikoto, the Uchiha clan heads. The room was dark, with the only sources of light coming from two candles in the corners of the room. The room held a traditional theme, with light coloured woods and high-quality materials coating it gloriously. When Itachi had entered the room, he had left the screen-door open in his haste to tell his parents of his encounter with Madara.

"I'm so pleased that you came to us Itachi-kun." Mikoto said, cupping her son's cheek in her hand.

"As am I. You are a true Uchiha, Itachi. You are a ninja fit to be my child." Fugaku said regally before looking to the open door to the room. "Sasuke, go to bed. We are discussing private matters with your brother."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock- 'How off balance am I after that? I didn't even notice Sasuke's presence.'

The youngest Uchiha gave his family a dirty look. "A big family meeting and _I'm_ the one left out? Typical." He sneered before slamming the sliding-door closed and walking upstairs. '_A ninja fit to be my child._' Rang in Sasuke's ears. 'Father has never held that sort of pride in me.'

"Never mind him. He doesn't understand the situation we're in." Fugaku said ruthlessly. "Madara is alive huh? Well he's certainly cleared up some matters of confusion."

"Situation?" Itachi queried, "Surely you can't think of acting on this information?"

"Itachi-kun please calm down. You should understand that we have been suffering as a clan for a long time." Mikoto said soothingly. "If we don't act, then as a clan we will be ignored and forgotten while Konoha's Will of Fire burns away the proud Uchiha insignia: The Fan family crest."

"We joined the Senju to stop war; we can't just rebel and hope it'll be okay." Itachi reproached. "If we cause civil war, then every other ninja village will strike at Konoha- they'll wipe everyone out and it will have all been for nothing."

"You carry a fair point Itachi. That's why we won't be going through civil war." Fugaku interrupted his son's tirade. "It would be difficult to remove your sensei from power in the first place. He is too strong."

"Then what will we do?"

"_You _will act as a spy for the Uchiha clan. Everything you learn from being the Hokage's apprentice will be passed into the clan. You shall archive your knowledge of the Hokage's powers and abilities for them to be studied and copied by the clan." Fugaku announced. "The entire clan is depending on you. Don't let us down."

"… But father, pointless conflict won't solve problems. If you want the Uchiha to regain their glory, emancipate the clan from the village. Don't bring needless violence to the village." Itachi pleaded.

Fugaku's eyes flashed dangerously. "Itachi, nothing has been decided yet. You will act as our spy. Depending on your findings, we will act accordingly. However I promise you, that I will not start a senseless rebellion."

"How about instead of acting as a spy, I lead the Uchiha politically- I could make a deal with the Hokage." Itachi said desperately.

"What kind of deal would you make?" Fugaku said. He was humouring his son's plight.

"If they give the Uchiha full trust, freedom and movement within Konoha, we will not leave the village. They would do anything to keep the bloodline." Itachi said rationally.

"… Fine. But be it on your head if they distrust the clan even more than they do now." Fugaku surrendered. "We will do this within upon the eve of the Kyuubi's assault on the village."

"Itachi!" Mikoto said suddenly, her voice anxious. "The Hokage had asked to see you- You never got the chance to go to him did you?" Itachi immediately rose to his feet.

"I will tell him that I felt ill, and found it impossible to move from my bed." Itachi said lazily, stretching his arms. His parents nodded to him, and he bowed once more before he left the room.

"Mikoto, I think it's time you rested. All this stress can't be good for you-" Fugaku started with what he hoped was a gentle tone.

"…" She cut her husband off with a simple look. One that promised pain. Her husband let out a sigh.

"When will you tell the rest of the clan that you're pregnant?"

"When I need to. I'm only just starting to show, so it'll have to be soon." She said inspecting her nails. Her voice was reluctant.

"You having that baby is one of the main reasons that I don't want to start any conflict. I don't want the child to be brought up in a war zone." Fugaku murmured as he rose to his feet. He offered her his hand to help her up, which she took with an appreciative smile.

"Isn't it odd that the prospect of civil war is bringing our clan closer together?" She mentioned lightly, to which Fugaku responded with an Uchiha trademarked:

"Hn."

* * *

"Shizune, find out her medical history. I'll begin immediate work on jumpstarting her heart using chakra." Tsunade commanded, sending a flash of undiluted chakra to Haruno Sakura's internal organs. The girl's eyes fluttered open to witness Tsunade in all her power. "Stay with me Sakura!" She commanded, flushing the ninja's heart full of healing chakra.

"She had problems with her chakra coils as a child, but she has not had any diseases or problems before this." Shizune updated Tsunade as she re-entered the room.

"Thank you Shizune; now make sure that you get me a blood transfusion-"

"She's type O."

"Get me one bag, when I jumpstarted her heart it caused a slight tear. I didn't realise that she'd had difficulties with her chakra capacity or with her coils." Tsunade grunted as she pieced together flesh within Sakura's body.

"Right!"

* * *

Sakura's breathing stilled. Her heart beat slowed. 'So this is how my life will end? I won't ever become Mrs. Uchiha Sakura, husband to my beloved Itachi?'

* * *

Tsunade exhaled raggedly. Shizune sat beside her looking slightly less worn, but more stressed. They were sitting in the hospital's clean and white hallway.

"Good job today Shizune, you helped save that girl's life." Tsunade congratulated, "you've made that family happy." They were watching Sakura talking blissfully with her family through the door's window. Sakura caught Shizune's eyes with her own as they watched her. The girl said something to her mother, who then approached the door, and opened it a fraction.

"Sakura asked me to get you," Haruno Harienju said "she wants to thank you, I think." The two med-nin nodded to her and stood up from their seats, and entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama I'd like to thank you for healing me." Sakura said happily.

"It was no problem, Sakura-kun." Tsunade replied, "We just did our jobs."

"-I'd also like to ask you if you would train me to be like you." Sakura said with complete and utter determination.

Tsunade inspected Sakura closely, and looked at Shizune.

"No-"

"-Yes!"

Shizune gave her master an intent look before turning to Sakura again. "Haruno Sakura, I will take you on as a direct apprentice. You are on a Gennin team correct?" A nod. "You will go on missions with them as soon as you are able, but when you are not on missions, you will be studying medical scrolls."

"Yes Shizune-Senpai!"

* * *

**A/N: **Soo that encompasses Ch.6.

Opinions?

In the next chap you can expect the first training arc, Hinata development and the Hyuuga clan which includes the introduction of Neji, Lee and Tenten, as well as the grim realisation that every Gennin has to face: D rank missions.


	7. Author's Note

Hey, it's Skendall here

Hey, it's Skendall here. I'm making this update to inform all the readers of Diminishing Soul, that the first few (shortly, and poorly) chapters are currently being re-written and added to. Because of the fairly large nature of the fiction's reformation, I decided that I would continue the story in a completely separate entity from this and that I would delete this archive of Diminishing Soul once it had been fully updated.

In other news: There's a poll on my profile. Vote in it. I'm looking to start a story on the side as I think having something separate to write would prevent me from boring myself to death with the same story. (One of the reasons for my –sometimes- long updates.) P

Thanks for reading this update, and I appreciate reading Diminishing Soul this far. I hope you stick around for future chapters, and I'll do my best to bring out the next chapter as soon as I complete the task I've set myself.

KkthxBI!


End file.
